Crave
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Su mente había estado fija en su trabajo durante los últimos cien años. Ahora una belleza prohibida ha robado su atención y también amenaza con robarle el corazón. Darien ha llegado a la ciudad del amor, por negocios, no por placer, pero cuando pone los ojos en una magnífica mujer lobo en un club nocturno, no puede ignorar el oscuro deseo carnal que enciende en él.
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**Hola Chicas! Estoy De Vuelta Con la Continuación de Los Libros de Felicity Heaton.**

**NOTA: LIBRO 1 PERSONAJES: Lita y Andrew**

**PROLOGO**

Su mente había estado fija en su trabajo durante los últimos cien años. Ahora una belleza prohibida ha robado su atención y también amenaza con robarle el corazón. Darien ha llegado a la ciudad del amor, por negocios, no por placer, pero cuando pone los ojos en una magnífica mujer lobo en un club nocturno, no puede ignorar el oscuro deseo carnal que enciende en él. Su trabajo para Vampirerotique, el teatro erótico que administra con otros tres vampiros, puede esperar.

Lo único que importa ahora es satisfacer su hambre de pecado con una mujer que la mayoría de los vampiros considerarían un enemigo.

Serena está huyendo de su manada. Su alfa tiene la intención de obligarla a procrear su bebé y ella no está a favor de vivir la misma pesadilla que su madre sufrió. Cuando un vampiro alto, moreno y atractivo le llama la atención, no puede creer la ferocidad del deseo que desata en ella o el hecho de que disfruta de la sensación de sus ojos en ella y de su silenciosa persecución por los clubs cada noche.

Cuando Serena finalmente consigue un poco de Darien en un beso prohibido, tendrá que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el encanto del vampiro y su oferta de compartir su cama durante una semana de desenfrenado, sexo salvaje, o se entregara a su propio deseo de la seguridad y la pasión que encuentra en sus brazos?

**NOTA: Esta Adaptación Entra Al Terminar Su Virgen Concubina**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**DISFRUTEN ATTE. USAKOSERENITY ETERNAL.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Tres semanas han pasado desde que Darien partió de Londres y se dirigió a París para una exploración en busca de artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes de un nuevo espectáculo en el teatro que administra con otros tres vampiros, y ha pasado una semana desde que recibió un correo electrónico de Malachite, el purasangre-aristócrata a cargo de la supervisión de las actuaciones en Vampirerotique.

Debería, a estas alturas, haber contactado con él. No era como si Darien no pensara en ello. Había agarrado su ordenador portátil y cada mañana comenzó a escribir el correo antes de terminar su jornada. Ayer, incluso llegó al punto de escribir su nombre al final del correo antes de eliminar toda la cosa.

Darien apoyó la espalda contra la barra de latón que bordeaba la curva oscura de caoba en la barra superior , su mirada verde explorando entre los ocupantes de la habitación llena de gente , escogiendo presas viables , artistas potenciales , e identificando las especies de cada uno en quien sus ojos se posaban . Una parte de él todavía estaba trabajando y era la parte que se mantenía susurrando que Malachite no se enfadaría con él por desaparecer. Si le envía un rápido correo o mensaje de texto diciendo que todavía estaba buscando intérpretes pero no había visto a nadie digno de unirse a la familia Vampirerotique durante la semana pasada, luego Malachite probablemente lo perdone por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de contactar con él todos los días.

Sería una mentira, si.

Había visto varios vampiros, machos y hembras, en las discotecas entre las que se estuvo moviendo las últimas tres semanas. Todos ellos funcionarían bien para arrastrar masas al teatro.

Eran exhibicionistas que habían estado más que dispuestos a realizar actos privados delante de los demás bailarines. Hubo machos que se habían manoseado y restregado con su presa hembra humana y vampiresas que habían participado en actos a sólo un susurro de distancia de follar en las cabinas abiertas, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Todos ellos habían sido dignos de que él se acercase a ellos y darles una buena oferta. No muchos de su tipo se negaron a escuchar cuando se trataba de obtener un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Londres y la oportunidad de audicionar por un lugar en un famoso teatro.

Había una mujer que se destacaba entre la multitud habitual la semana pasada. Ella era perfecta para el nuevo espectáculo que Malachite tenía en mente, podría ser fácilmente la estrella, pero Darien no se atrevía a acercarse a ella y cada vez que pensaba en mencionársela a Malachite, tenía un nudo formado profundamente en sus entrañas.

Darien había ignorado el sentimiento y simplemente se satisfacía a sí mismo observándola en el club. Él la había visto por primera vez con otra mujer, a la que se acerco durante una pausa al final de la noche. Ella había aceptado con entusiasmo la oferta de una audición, a pesar de que sabía el tipo de lugar que su teatro es y que normalmente no buscaban artistas de su especie.

Licántropos.

Cuando Malachite le dijo que partiría hacia París en busca de nuevos talentos, y que no sería solo una misión de exploración habitual en esta ocasión, sino incluiría la búsqueda de Licántropos para un show especial, Darien casi se ahogó con su copa de sangre.

Vampirerotique nunca había contratado a hombres lobo antes. De hecho, estaba seguro de que en los cien años de administrar el teatro, nunca había habido un hombre lobo en el escenario. Su tipo raramente interactuaba con los demás, a menos que se contase la guerra ocasional. A los lobos no les gustan los vampiros. El sentimiento es más que mutuo.

Darien había enviado tres lobos hasta el momento para hacer audición, todas mujeres de acuerdo a lo solicitado.

Esta mujer sería perfecta para el espectáculo también. Se robaría la atención y haciéndolo suyo, tal como se robó la atención de todo el club mientras se movía a través de el con la gracia sensual que tenía a los ojos de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres puestos en ella, e hizo a Darien pensar en algunas teriantropos* que había conocido en el pasado. Tenía los movimientos de un felino más que un de lobo.

Darien podría imaginar fácilmente sus movimientos en el escenario, cómo iba a avanzar furtivamente hacia los grandes vampiros y ponerlos a sus rodillas con sólo la influencia seductora de sus caderas y el flash de una sonrisa seductora.

Demonios, a Darien ya le tenía sobre las rodillas. Él había estado siguiéndola desde hace una semana, evitando su deber en favor de rastrearla cada noche y mirarla desde la distancia. Su nuevo placer privado. En el club que eligió esta noche atendía un grupo mixto, aunque los humanos no lo saben. Uno de los camareros es un cambia forma, uno es humano, y el otro vampiro. Eso sorprendió a Darien. Nunca había pensado que viviría para ver a un vampiro trabajando lado a lado de un cambia forma, pero los dos jóvenes machos parecían llevarse bien. Él no podía sentir ningún mal sentimiento entre ellos, así que no era un acto puesto por el bien de los clientes y del camarero humano.

La mirada de Darien seguía a la mujer a través del club, estudiando cómo se deslizaba entre los bailarines deteniéndose ocasionalmente para rozar su cuerpo contra un hombre. Ella sonrió con malicia a un joven humano, cundo la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, girándola para que su espalda quedase presionada contra su frente. Ella movió las caderas y levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de su pareja y luego de vuelta arriba otra vez, casi tan alto como lo era en sus botas negras de tacón. Los vaqueros apretados y oscuros destacaban sus piernas largas y delgadas con las que Darien había más que preocupantemente soñado desde la primera vez que la vio, imaginando sus longitudes fuertes y delgadas alrededor de su trasero mientras él la tomaba. Había soñado empujar el material ligero de la blusa corte-línea- imperio para revelar su plano tonificado estómago y luego besarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo retorcerse por debajo de él, antes de continuar, y destapar su cinta escondida debajo de sus pechos, por encima de los firmes globos. Había bajado la cabeza y capturó cada brote dulce, a su vez, girando su lengua alrededor y chupando hasta que ella gimió bajo.

La morena mujer lobo, se movió, dando gracias a su pareja temporal con un breve roce de sus rosados labios en la mejilla y una caricia descarada de su mano por la entrepierna, que tuvo a Darien listo para acelerarse a la pista y arrancar al humano en pedazos.

Ella era suya.

Tomó un aliento largo y lento para calmarse, centrándose en ello y no en ella, esperando a que la necesidad pasara. Si la miraba ahora, estaría en la pista antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y atrayéndola a sus brazos, con toda su fuerza para dejar claro que ella le pertenecía ahora.

Darien sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las ganas de bailar con ella y sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, caliente y suave bajo sus manos. Él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente como el macho humano lo hizo.

La vio moverse a través de los bailarines de nuevo, girando y sonriendo, su suave pelo castaño ondulado, bailando con ella, cayendo sobre sus hombros y pechos. Cada vez que levantó sus brazos desnudos en el aire, el dobladillo de su camiseta rosa, revelo un destello de tormento de su estómago o espalda. Los vaqueros colgando bajo en las caderas, apenas cubrían su trasero y la entrepierna.

Ella era una zorra, un depredador real, miró a cada hombre, incluso aquellos con pareja, en busca de diversión esta noche. Él la vio marcharse con un hombre diferente, cada noche. Un extraño impulso de seguirla y ver lo que haría con ellos se construyo en su interior hasta que ya no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de saber. No era lo que él había pensado que sería y un sentimiento incluso más extraño, había barrido a través de él al darse cuenta de que estaba atrayendo a los hombres para alimentarse de ellos. Al igual que los de su raza, los hombres lobo disfrutan el sabor de la sangre y lo necesitan para sobrevivir, aunque podrían complementar su necesidad de nutrientes con alimentos.

A diferencia de su raza, los hombres lobo no pueden convertir a un ser humano. Su mordida no cambiaría a un ser humano en un hombre lobo. Una vez que ella termino con el hombre, había borrado su memoria y lo dejó en el callejón.

Darien casi la había seguido a su casa, pero se obligo a regresar a su hotel en su lugar. Verla alimentándose le había dado algunos serios sueños eróticos y esta noche despertó con una furiosa erección que no disminuyo hasta que se encargo de atenderla. Y estaba volviendo mientras la miraba, sus pensamientos buceando entre rutas que no debería tomar. No había lugar para que un vampiro se encontrara deseando a una mujer lobo.

¿Deseando?

Diablos, esta hambre va más allá del deseo y más profunda en sus venas, que la lujuria.

Él la ansiaba.

Darien se volvió y le hizo señas al camarero vampiro. El rubio sonrió con complicidad, asintió con la cabeza, y tomó un vaso de martini. Él lo llenó hasta el tope con líquido oscuro que era negro en las luces intermitentes de color púrpura y azul del club y pegó una cereza en un palillo en el mismo. Darien tendió uno de veinte euros al mismo tiempo que el vampiro coloco el vaso en un elegante pañuelo blanco y lo deslizó por la barra hacia él.

-" Voy a tomar uno de esos, " dijo una voz femenina a su lado ", y alto, moreno y atractivo aquí, paga. "

¿Él iba..?

Darien frunció el ceño y se volvió para responder que no estaba pagando por su bebida y se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer lobo. Sintió la mirada del vampiro camarero sobre él, sintió que él estaba a la espera de ver cuál sería la respuesta de Darien. Darien lo miró y asintió. El vampiro sirvió otro vaso de sangre, una cereza en el, y se lo acercó a ella antes de alejarse.

La mujer lobo levantó su vaso en un saludo a Darien, bebió la sangre, y la puso de nuevo en la servilleta. Sus labios manchados de sangre se curvaron en una sensual sonrisa maliciosa.

Darien se enamoro.

Ella se acercó más, su desnudo codo izquierdo apoyado en la barra, y le pasó los dedos por

su corbata de seda de color púrpura oscuro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella cerró los dedos alrededor, la jalo fuera de la camisa negra a medida, y tiró de él hacia ella.

-"Me has estado mirando como si yo fuera una perra en celo y tú un alfa. ¿Qué pasa? " -Ella no era francesa como él había esperado . Su acento era tan británico como el suyo.

Darien tranquilamente retiro su mano de la corbata, le enderezó y alisó. "Estoy aquí por negocios, y yo definitivamente no soy un alfa. Soy un vampiro".

Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que las ondas largas de su cabello castaño se desplacen sobre sus pechos y cubran la imagen tentadora de la V que la sección estrecha de su blusa negra sin mangas creaba.

-"Un vampiro con una clara erección por una especie que la mayoría de los de su raza verían muy repugnante y prohibida", dijo sobre el rápido ritmo de la música, levantado el palillo y la cereza de su bebida, y se lo metió en la boca.

La mirada de Darien se redujo a su boca, paralizado al verla chupar la cereza. Ella abrió los labios y se retiró la fruta roja y brillante, la metió de nuevo en su sangre la agito alrededor antes de levantarla de nuevo a su boca y burlarse de él lamiendo el líquido carmesí de nuevo. Su pecho se tensó y luchó por respirar mientras la punta de esa lengua chasqueó sobre la cereza, girando alrededor de ella. Lentamente deslizó la fruta en su boca, frunciendo los labios mientras chupaba y cerró los ojos en lo que parecía placer para él. La visión de su hambre llego a otro nivel, inundándolo con un dolor profundo punzante de sentir su lengua rozando la suya de la manera que hacía con la cereza, de tener su boca en su carne y pasar sus labios sobre cada centímetro de piel desnuda y penetrarla hasta que ella sollocé su nombre, pidiendo más.

-"No tengo una erección por toda tu especie... sólo por ti. " Darien se movió más rápido de lo que se podía evadir, agarrando la muñeca de su mano que sostenía el palo de cóctel, separándolo de sus labios y los reclamo para sí.

Ella respondió al instante, su lengua empujando más allá de sus labios y los dientes para deslizarse a lo largo de él. Él inclinó su cabeza, deslizó el otro brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura y la arrastró toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras tomaba el control del beso. Ella se derritió contra él, tan suave y caliente como había soñado que seria, sus pechos presionando contra su duro pecho, su calor conduciéndolo hasta el borde. Él enredó su lengua con la de ella, tragando sus jadeos entrecortados mientras la dominaba, aplastando cada intento que ella hizo para recuperar el control. Su lucha sólo le hizo arder más por ella, le hizo usar su fuerza en ella y apretar su agarre en su muñeca y lateral. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en bajos gemidos. Entre más firme era con ella, más de su fuerza se utilizaba, menor se convirtieron sus gemidos y más se esforzó, como si quisiera sentir cuánto más poderoso era él que ella. A ella le gustó.

La mujer lobo se soltó de su mano y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte en la mejilla que él no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que se equivoco. Sus colmillos cortaron en su labio inferior. No se había dado cuenta de que se extendieron. Antes de que pudiera explicarle que fue sólo el calor del momento, que los hizo extenderse y que él no tenía la intención de morderla, ella se fue a grandes zancadas lejos de él, dirigiéndose hacia la ocupada pista de baile.

Darien gruñó rápidamente bebió su vaso de martini de sangre para controlar el borde de su hambre y la siguió, intentando explicar y saborearla de nuevo. La multitud seguía cerrándose detrás de ella, bloqueando su camino y frustrándolo. Se abrió paso entre ellos, sus sentidos puestos en seguirla para no perderla de nuevo. No se dirigía fuera del club por lo menos. El oscuro club oscuro sólo tenía una salida y estaba en el otro sentido, más allá de la barra. O ella se dirigía hacia las cabinas que se alineaban en los bordes del lugar o de la propia pista de baile. ¿Estaba pensando en perderse en la multitud de gente? Sería difícil localizarla entre tantas esencias. Había varios hombres lobo en el club esta noche. Su presencia la ayudaría enmascararse aunque él conocía su olor ahora, por instinto lo había puesto en su memoria al besarla. Malvada, ella había sabido tan malvada y deliciosa.

Darien lamió el tenue rastro de sangre en sus labios y finalmente rompió a través de la multitud alrededor de la barra, que daba cerca del borde de la pista de baile. El fuerte ritmo de la música latía a través de su cuerpo, zumbando en sus venas, empujando a la creciente tensión en su interior, la necesidad de encontrarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

La necesidad de probar sus labios.

Recorrió a todos los bailarines y la vio de camino cerca del DJ. Las luces brillaban más brillantes allí, hiriendo sus ojos, y el volumen de la música sería insoportable tan cerca de los altavoces. Ella conocía bien a los vampiros.

Los de su especie pueden moverse durante el día, así que no son tan sensibles a la luz y su audición no es tan aguda cuando se encontraban en su forma humana. Ella se detuvo allí y bailaba con un hombre. No podía decir si su pareja era un humano o un hombre lobo, pero era inmenso, más alto y más amplio que Darien. Había elegido deliberadamente ir a un lugar que lo lastimaría y ahora había seleccionado una pareja que pudiera fácilmente protegerla. Su astucia le dijo a Darien que el hombre debía ser un hombre lobo.

Sólo se preguntó por qué ya no parecía segura. Su mirada constantemente se lanzó al rededor mientras bailaba con el hombre, su cuerpo mantuvo distancia del suyo, como si ella tuviese miedo de estar más cerca. ¿Por qué iba a temer a su propia gente?

Esa pregunta y el desafío que emitió al elegir a bailar con un inmenso hombre lobo en una zona que era incómoda para Darien lo llevó a la pista de baile. Se movía entre la multitud, su mirada constantemente en ella, estudiando su rostro y el destello de miedo que fue surgiendo poco a poco en sus ojos. El brillo de confianza habitual en ellos se había ido para el momento en que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

El hombre lobo la atrapo por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y la arrastró contra su cuerpo voluminoso, enjaulándola allí con un antebrazo grueso a través de su estómago. Su camiseta negra se extendía sobre una cantidad obscena de músculos y Darien considero una locura acercarse a ese hombre. A pesar de que probablemente él es más viejo que el hombre lobo, y los vampiros son intrínsecamente más poderosos , su físico era casi delgado en comparación y él era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo también. Eso podría ser una ventaja. Un centro de gravedad más bajo le da una base más sólida que a su rival monolítico y su delgada estructura le da la ventaja de la velocidad. Probablemente podría incapacitar al hombre lobo con una lesión mínima a sí mismo.

Sin embargo.

Había otros dos hombres lobo sentados en el curvado asiento oscuro de cuero de la cabina detrás del macho bailando con la mujer, y los dos miraban a la pareja. Tres vasos de pie en la mesa negra ovalada en el centro de la cabina. Él macho venia con ellos.

Podría ser capaz de manejar un hombre lobo.

Tres le aplastarían.

Debería haberlo detenido de perseguir a la mujer, pero sus pies aún lo impulsaron hacia adelante, hacia lo que sólo podría ser un futuro sangriento y doloroso.

No podía dar marcha atrás ahora que la había probado.

Estaba hambriento de otro toque, otra probada.

Él la ansiaba.

Y él la tendría.

**Continuara…**

**Lamentablemente no tuve mucho tiempo entre los deberes del hogar y demás cosas que tuve que hacer, Me quedo corto el tiempo para ponerles los capis que yo queria de esta Historia. **

**Nos Vemos el Proximo fin de semana con 3 Capis! **


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando huyo de Inglaterra, Serena juro evitar la interacción con los hombres lobo. Era más seguro de esa manera, no importa lo mucho que a menudo anhelaba la compañía de los su propio tipo. Todas las manadas tienen un olor único, algo que un lobo podía oler el uno al otro y reconocer. Parte de su formación como cachorro se baso en conocer y reconocer el olor de todas las manadas de hombres lobo Europeas y guardarlos en su mente. Es algo que todas las manadas enseñan a sus crías. El hombre ahora moviéndose contra su trasero y haciendo girar su estómago con su control dominante, era de una manada local aquí en París, pero eso no significaba que él no iba a entregarla.

Ella había estado huyendo de su manada durante meses pero estaba segura de que todavía la estaban buscando.

Esto fue un error.

Serena trató de librarse de su pareja pero su grueso brazo apretaba a través de su estómago, sosteniéndola firmemente. Una chispa de pánico saltó a través de su sangre y se esforzó para ocultarlo y disfrazarlo para no que él no lo percibiera dentro de ella. Hizo parecer que estaba girando en sus brazos y él lo permitió, sus grandes manos se movieron a su trasero, apretando y apretando.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

El vampiro la asusto y ella se fue corriendo con los de su propia especie. Patético. Era más fuerte que eso. Así que, sus colmillos habían salido y sintió sus puntas afiladas en la lengua, eso no significaba que él tenía la intención de morderla. No todo lo que le dijeron acerca de los vampires era cierto. Había pensado que sabía eso, lo acepto como un hecho, y siempre había estado orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de ver que los vampiros no eran una amenaza a menos que uno lo provocara. Resultó que se había equivocado y no lo acepto después de todo. En el momento en que sus colmillos la tocaron, entro en pánico y arremetió, con el corazón disparado y cuello latiendo.

Todo lo malo que alguna vez se dijo acerca de los vampiros se disparo a través de su mente y se dejo llevar en lugar de decirse a sí misma que era sólo por el deseo que sus colmillos se habían extendido. Una reacción que su especie comparte con los vampiros. Cada vez que ella se siente sobreexcitada, sus colmillos se extienden contra su voluntad.

Tendría que haberse sentido halagada por su reacción ante su beso, no tratar de golpear sus colmillos.

No era mejor que cualquier otro hombre lobo. Se dejo llevar por el miedo a los vampiros, las historias de horror acerca de ellos, tan profundas en su mente que no pudo escapar de ello, incluso cuando pensó que podría.

El hombre lobo se inclinó y ella se tensó en sus brazos, el miedo por él creció dentro de ella y diciéndole que escape de él, que iba a tratar de dominarla igual que su alfa. Tenía que correr.

Su cálido aliento se apoderó de su piel, revolviendo su estómago, y ella se encogió hacia atrás, tratando de escapar de su toque. Había sido una tonta al correr de vuelta a los de su propio tipo por protección. Probablemente hubiera estado más segura con el vampiro de lo que estaba con este hombre. Todos querían lo mismo de ella, todos olían su disposición por un compañero y daban por hecho que ella los quería cuando no era así. Ella no estaba interesada en estar cargada con cachorros como una mujer sumisa. Quería una vida.

Una firme mano fría sobre su hombro la hizo saltar. El inicio de un grito se le escapó antes de que lograra reprimirlo y el mundo junto a ella se volvió un borrón de neón azul y morado y luces láser. Una pared negra se estrelló con fuerza contra ella y un gruñido amenazador resonó sobre el pulso de la música.

Sus instintos despertaron, los sentidos cerrándose en el lobo macho en su espalda y la presencia oscura del vampiro en frente de ella. El brazo del vampiro apretó alrededor, apretándola contra su pecho, y él gruñó de nuevo, un sonido salvaje que un hombre lobo se habría sentido orgulloso de hacer. El lobo gruñó, pero carecía de la fuerza y la ferocidad del vampiro, sonando débil y disminuido al final.

Serena miró a su probable salvador, mirando más allá de la fuerte línea definida de la mandíbula y la boca sensual que hizo girar su cabeza con sólo un beso, más allá de su nariz recta que le decía que podría ser un vampiro aristócrata, a las rojas brasas de sus iris y las hendiduras verticales de sus pupilas. Él gruñó de nuevo, expandiendo sus colmillos. Ellos eran enormes ahora, completamente extendidos cuando amenazó al lobo detrás de ella.

El hombre lobo gruñó hacia él y sintió que los otros dos machos se levantaron de sus asientos, saliendo de la cabina para respaldar a su líder.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo desactivar la situación antes de que explotara. Hizo lo primero que vino a ella.

Se acercó de puntillas, cogió la mejilla del vampiro en su mano, y le dio un beso.

Los hombres lobo detrás dejaron de moverse. El vampiro se quedó inmóvil frente a ella, con la boca abierta e inmóvil. Con los cuatro hombres conmocionados, Serena hizo su movimiento. Cogió la mano del vampiro, torciéndose fuera del agarre de su abrazo, y lo arrastró hacia la multitud. Habían llegado a mitad de camino a través de la pista de baile antes de oír el gruñido del hombre lobo y sintió al vampiro volver a sus sentidos. Su mano se movió en ella y la hizo girar en sus brazos. Él la miró, el parpadeo de las luces de colores en su rostro volvieron sus ojos de rojo a azul a púrpura y de regreso.

Serena esperaba que gritara, o tratara de escapar de sus garras y volver para luchar contra el lobo, o hacer algo.

Se quedó parado en medio de la pista de baile mirándola.

Sus pupilas se abrieron poco a poco, cambiaron de nuevo a su estado normal, y el color cambio, así que ahora las luces los hacían parpadear entre verde, azul y morado.

-" Yo no iba a morderte ", dijo en voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó sobre la música y dio un paso hacia ella, hasta que pudo sentir su cuerpo y la tentación de moverse unos meros centímetros y llevarlos uno contra el otro zumbaba a través de ella. " Pero él iba a hacerlo. "

La mirada que entró en sus ojos azul cielo la hizo desviar la de ella y camino junto a él, sin querer admitir que tenía razón y el lobo tenía la intención de marcarla allí mismo, delante de todos, y fue demasiado débil y asustada para hacer nada al respecto.

-"¿Cómo te llamas? ", Susurró y escondió su debilidad, se aclaró la garganta, levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos. -"Creo que tengo derecho a saber el nombre de mi héroe".

-"¿Héroe? ", se rió y negó con la cabeza, causando que una hebra sedosa de su pelo largo y negro cayese hacia abajo contra su mejilla . Casualmente la barrió de nuevo detrás de la oreja, y luego sonrió.- "Yo apenas soy el bueno aquí... pero puedes llamarme Darien ".

Darien. Dar. A pesar de que no parecía el tipo de hombre que aceptaría fácilmente que una persona acorte su nombre sin permiso.

Serena valientemente cerró la brecha entre ellos y pasó las manos por el negro algodón suave de la camisa, obviamente, costosa. Su pecho era duro como granito debajo del material, la sensación envío un murmullo de placer a través de su cuerpo al recordar la fuerza de su agarre cuando la había besado y cuando él la rescato de uno de su propia especie. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta sus fuertes anchos hombros, formando un lazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a moverse contra él.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, la confianza en calma en sus ojos derritiéndose para permitir a algo semejante a la confusión a salir a la superficie.

-"Bueno, Darien. " Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Ellos estaban fijos en ella, buscando, sondeando, como si pudiera decir lo que estaba haciendo y lo que ella tenía la intención de obtener de él balanceándose en sus brazos. Sus pupilas se dilataron con el primer roce de sus caderas y sus labios se arquearon y abrieron para revelar una línea de los dientes más blancos y rectos. -"¿No quieres saber mi nombre? "

Serena giro las caderas hacia él y controlo sus nervios cuando sintió el creciente bulto en sus pantalones negros. Se veía muy sorprendido cuando ella le apretó la entrepierna contra la suya, moviéndose arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, provocándolo con la fricción.

El hambre por él, que había comenzado como poco más que una chispa de interés cuando lo había visto mirando a alrededor seis días atrás había crecido lentamente en un ardiente deseo por él desde hacían tres días y había estado burlándose de él desde entonces, jugando con él .

Quiso hablar con él muchas veces para que pudiera saber por qué la miraba tan de cerca y por qué la estaba siguiendo. Su primera reacción fue de miedo pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un vampiro, no uno de los matones del alfa viniendo para llevarla a casa. La sensación de sus ojos en ella le había dado la confianza que nunca había sentido antes. Bailo con otros hombres, consciente de que la estaba mirando, haciendo todo un espectáculo para él. Su repertorio de cada noche había crecido en el extraño crepúsculo antes del amanecer de esta mañana, culminando con su alimentación de hombre humano, mientras la observaba desde las sombras.

Cuando se había apartado del hombre y limpió recuerdos de los hechos en su mente, en sustitución lo lleno con recuerdos apasionados, se había sentido segura de que el vampiro podría hacer su movimiento, que la visión de su alimentación le habría llevado al límite. Solo se había quedado en la sombra durante largos minutos, y luego se fue. Había luchado contra su deseo y ganado?

Una parte de ella lo despreciaba por eso, por tener un mejor control del que ella tenía sobre sí misma. No fue capaz de superar su curiosidad esta noche y fue a él, sólo para huir como un cachorro cuando sintió sus colmillos. Bueno, eso no volvería a suceder.

Serena se meneó en su camino de regreso a él, hizo girar el pelo largo y negro atado en su nuca y le sonrió a los ojos, dándole su mejor mirada seductora.

Sus pupilas se dilataron más y finalmente se movió, las manos llegando a sus caderas y luego deslizándose abajo, a la curva de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Se estremeció con la primera caricia de sus manos frías sobre su cintura, sus manos bajo el material suelto y fluido de su top. Sus pulgares presionando en su estómago, firmes dedos contra su espalda, su toque electrizándola. Era dominante, pero en la mejor manera. Estaba reconfirmando su fuerza y silenciosamente diciéndole que él podría tomar fácilmente el control de las cosas, si quería, mientras que su expresión le dijo que él también estaba más que feliz de consentir y dejar que ella tome la iniciativa.

Balanceó sus caderas y bajó por su cuerpo otra vez, pasando las manos sobre sus hombros y el pecho, lo que lo obligó a subir sus manos sobre ella hasta las costillas y los lados de sus pechos. Sus ojos se estrecharon brevemente, el calor ardiendo en ellos cuando él movió sus manos hacia delante para capturar sus pechos, y luego frunció el ceño cuando se abrió pasó hacia arriba una vez más antes de que pudiera tocarlos.

Entró en el espacio de ella, acuñando un duro, musculoso muslo entre sus piernas y la detuvo de retorcerse. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras se movía, rozando contra su ingle, y engancho los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdida en ellos, se olvidó de los hombres lobo en el club y la manada en Inglaterra que anda en busca de ella. El mundo cayó, llevándose sus preocupaciones, despojándola de la parte de que continuamente le susurró que este hombre no era para ella.

No importaba que él fuera guapo y fuerte. No importaba que cuando la miraba se sentía como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. No importaba que lo quisiera más de lo razonable y que su necesidad por él era feroz y la controlaba hasta cierto punto.

Él era un vampiro.

En sus brazos como estaba, eso ya no importaba.

Se inclinó hacia ella, con las manos presionando en los costados, él las bajó por debajo de la cintura por encima de sus caderas y al rededor a su trasero. Él la atrajo hacia sí, elevando su temperatura hasta diez grados más, y se movió contra ella. Su muslo entre los de ella, el contacto fugaz entre de su duro cuerpo y el dolorido cuerpo de ella, la hizo hundir sus dientes en el labio inferior. Quería más, maldijo a sus pantalones por inhibirla y detenerla de ser capaz de obtener la satisfacción que deseaba. Ella empujó contra él, doblando las caderas, hambrienta y buscando más fricción para saciar su necesidad.

La piel fría de Darien cepillando su cuello la sobresaltó y su mirada saltó de la de él a lo que podía ver de su mano con el rabillo del ojo. ÉL Recorrió las longitudes enredados de su pelo fuera de la garganta, el susurro provocador de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo hambriento era casi demasiado de soportar para ella y , a continuación, se inclinó. Serena gimió y no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, aunque era consciente de que al hacerlo estaba rompiendo las reglas de su raza.

Estaba mal dar la bienvenida al toque de un vampiro y dejarlo besar su cuello, sobre todo cuando había temido que uno de su propia especie le hiciera algo así unos pocos minutos antes.

Era diferente con Darien.

La fuerte presión de sus labios en su garganta, el movimiento de su lengua sobre su yugular, agitó solo deseo en ella, inundándola con el dolor por enterrar los dedos en su pelo y anclarse allí, así que no se detendría. No había ninguna amenaza en su caricia, ninguna sensación de que tenía la intención de hundir sus colmillos en ella, e incluso si lo hiciera, sería sólo el equivalente vampiro a un mordisco de amor.

El hombre lobo tenía la intención de marcarla y reclamarla con su mordida.

Un vampiro no podía hacer tal cosa.

-"Dime tu nombre", Darien murmuro en su oído, su aliento fresco hizo cosquillas en su piel.

La besó y chupó el lóbulo de la oreja, acurrucó su lengua alrededor, enviando un escalofrío que la dejó en llamas. Se meció contra él, encontrándose con sus empujes superficiales, jadeando cuando el deseo se apoderó de ella. Su firme control sobre su espalda con una mano y la nuca con la otra, la volvía loca. Ella se resistió y se retorció, frotándose a lo largo de su muslo. Sus dedos presionando en el duro bulto de sus pectorales y los rastillo hacia abajo, atrapando sus pezones a través de su camisa negra y arranco un gemido de él. Ella le contestó con un gemido por su cuenta cuando llegó a la dura losa como granito de su estómago, su imaginación volando. ¿Qué aspecto tendría desnudo en toda su gloria? Se imaginó un físico construido magramente. Los músculos que podrían derretir a una mujer hasta su núcleo, casi ocultos bajo la piel lechosa. Un rastro de pelo tan oscuro, como la cola de caballo en su nuca, sensual de su ombligo a su impresionante polla dura. Piernas ponderosas que exudaban fuerza tanto como el resto de él . Era un dios en su imaginación.

¿Sería así en realidad?

Ella tenía un picor por averiguar y quería rascarlo allí mismo en el club.

-"Dime, " dijo de nuevo, voz ronca por el deseo, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Era difícil pensar cuando la estaba lamiendo y besando, con el cuerpo moviéndose contra el de ella, con las manos agarrando y amasado. No podía recordar su propio nombre. Todo lo que sabía era de este intenso placer y deseo de más.

Él se rió entre dientes contra su garganta y la besó de nuevo, con la boca abierta la humedad hizo que los fragmentos de pensamientos que había reunido se dispersaran y arrancara un gemido de ella.

-"Supongo que no soy el único que tiene problemas para funcionar aquí. " Su voz era un ronroneo suave en su oído y de repente se alejó de ella.

Serena se quedó con las piernas de goma, sujetándose a las mangas de su camisa negra con puños apretados para mantenerse erguida. Él miró a su alrededor y suficiente sentido se rompió a través de la bruma de la excitación que empañaba su mente para que ella preguntase que estaba buscando. Tropezó cuando él cerró una mano fuerte en su muñeca y se dirigió hacia el borde de la pista de baile. Ella tropezó con varios bailarines, murmurando disculpas, y vio pasado los anchos hombros de Darien. Una pareja salió de una de las cabinas con cortinas justo delante de ellos. Un rubor le encendió las mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que podría pasar entre ellos si entraba en la cabina privada con él y el sentido mostro su lado oscuro y le dijo que se liberase de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El deseo de hacerlo vaciló y murió cuando él la miró por encima del hombro, con hambre devoradora, expresando todo lo que sentía por dentro. Sabía tan bien como ella que esto estaba mal, pero eso no lo detendría.

Y ella no iba a dejar que se detenga tampoco.

Él la tomó hacia la cabina, cerró las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro de un solo golpe, y se volvió hacia ella.

Serena dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro, cuando aferro su cintura, moldeando su cuerpo contra la dura expansión del suyo con fuerza, y la besó.

Antes de que comenzara a besarlo de nuevo, antes de que las cosas se fuesen más allá de su control y perdiera la capacidad de pensar de nuevo, ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

-"Serena", suspiró y sonrió sensualmente.

-"Ahora sé cómo llamarte cuando me pierda en ti."

Oh, Dios mío, eso sonaba tan caliente con su voz grave, mientras la miraba con ojos hambrientos que prometían que no la dejaría ir hasta que él satisfaga la fuerte pasión entre ellos.

Serena cogió su corbata, tiró de él hacia ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios con fuerza. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-"Señor, usted lo gritará para el momento en que yo haya terminado con usted."

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Proximo fin de semana con mas capis! **

**Lo Lamento de nuevo Chicas! :/ es que el tiempo no me alcanza los Domingos x que se me juntan muchas cosas… **

**Ufff Creó que seguira haciendo Calor! Jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 3**

Darien la empujo hasta que sus pantorrillas golpearon el asiento de cuero curvado de la cabina y ella cayó sobre su trasero. Se alzaba sobre ella, inmenso y hermoso, oscuro y mortal, solo verlo le excitaba. Serena intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero él presionó su mano derecha en su hombro y la obligó a caer de nuevo en el asiento.

Tiró el nudo de la corbata de color púrpura y aflojo antes de dejar caer los dos lados libres uno del otro. Sus dedos comenzaron por los botones de la camisa negra y una pequeña semilla de miedo se le instaló en la boca del estómago, echo raíces, y comenzó a crecer.

-"Debemos llevar esto a algún lugar un poco más privado ", dijo de forma automática y se detuvo en su trabajo, sus dedos pararon hasta la mitad de su pecho y la parte superior de su camisa quedo abierta para revelar la ranura entre sus pectorales. Diablos, era difícil no saltar sobre él y montarlo allí mismo, en el suelo sucio y pegajoso de la cabina. Su mirada se quedó arraigada en la pequeña porción de su pecho que podía ver, su cuerpo dispuesto a renunciar a la falsa sensación de decoro que de repente se había metido en ella para simplemente llegar y tomar lo que quería.

Darien.

Vampiro.

Sus dedos comenzaron su trabajo de nuevo y los de ella le picaban por alcanzarlos y unirse a ellos en la revelación de su cuerpo a sus ojos hambrientos.

-"Esto es bastante privado", ronroneo con voz áspera por la pasión y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Nadie nos molestará. "

No estaba tan segura. Había tres hombres lobo hombres que la habían visto besar al vampiro, y les vio en la pista de baile y luego salir de ella cerca de este lugar, y uno de ellos tenía una gran mella en su orgullo masculino que necesitaba ser reparada. Hombres lobo macho son ridículamente testarudos y primarios. No quería mirarse a mitad de camino en rascarse la picazón de Darien y encontrar a un hombre lobo ceñudo cerniéndose sobre ellos.

-"No puedo aguantar hasta que encontremos otro lugar. " Las palabras de Darien habladas en tono bajo apenas llegaron a ella sobre el ritmo palpitante de la música pero tocaron una fibra sensible en ella.

Pasó la mirada sobre él, quemándose a mil grados por la sensación fresca de sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo y su boca reclamando la de ella otra vez. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella sentía lo mismo. No iba a durar hasta su hotel. Si ellos tomasen un taxi, probablemente acabarían montándolo en el asiento trasero y que el conductor los vea. Estaba demasiado caliente ahora para dar marcha atrás.

Serena cogió las dos partes de la corbata descansando alrededor de su cuello, lo arrastro hasta estar de rodillas ante ella y le besó de nuevo. Su lengua empujo en su boca, fresca y dominante, resbalando sobre la de ella de la manera más deliciosa. La sensación de sus manos sobre sus muslos y la forma en que cambiaron hasta su espalda y tiró de ella hasta el borde del asiento de cuero envió un escalofrió e inundó su mente con imágenes de él usando su fuerza sobre ella de otras maneras. Ella se estremeció ante la imagen de él agarrando sus muñecas con una mano y hundiendo su larga polla en ella, empujando violentamente hasta que ambos estén sudorosos y calientes, tanto que le faltaría el aire y harían explosión por tanta nesecidad.

Le mordió el labio inferior y lo chupó en su boca. Él gimió y agarró con más fuerza su trasero, arañándola a través de la mezclilla. Demonio, lo quería dentro de ella ahora. Ella desgarró su elegante camisa, sin importarle arruinarla. Haría lo mismo con los pantalones. Lo quería desnudo y sacudiéndose contra ella.

Febril y desesperada, se quejó mientras llegaba a la cintura y tiró la camisa fuera. Darien gruñó cuando arrancó las dos partes separándolas, y envío los botones a volar e hicieron sonido de moneda alrededor de la cabina

La besó más profundo, áspero y con hambre, con la boca contra la suya empujando la

lengua, en guerra con la de ella. Retorció los dedos en su pelo largo y negro, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su boca, y con su otra mano comenzó a trabajar en su cinturón.

Lo deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su mano fue directamente a la bragueta.

Darien gimió, se apartó de ella y gruñó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo alrededor de sus muslos. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su erección. Lo siguiente que vio fue el oscuro techo del club mientras su espalda golpeó el asiento, el trasero colgando y sostenido por Darien. El techo brilló púrpura y azul cuando la luz rebotó al tiempo de la música palpitante. Darien rasgó sus pantalones abriéndolos, metió los dedos en la cintura a sus caderas, y se los bajo hasta las rodillas.

Su irritado gruñido la hizo sonreír. Botas. Ellas estaban atadas también. Se sorprendió de que no acabase por arrancar sus pantalones vaqueros en un intento de llegar a ella. Imaginarlo haciendo tal cosa la emocionó. Se puso a trabajar en una bota, cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que iba a tomar mucho tiempo para él quitar ambas, y ella no quería esperar, se sentó y pasó una garra por los lazos de su otra bota y la empujó fuera. Darien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había hecho y luego él hizo lo mismo con la otra bota, utilizando sus garras para cortar los cordones.

Serena se retorció en el asiento, sus bragas mojadas por la necesidad, ardiendo por Darien. Él removió sus pantalones vaqueros y luego agarró los lados de su ropa interior. Ella se arrastró hasta el borde del sofá y sacó su blusa por la cabeza mientras él se ocupó de su ropa interior. El corazón le latía con fuerza ante la idea de ser atrapados por alguien, completamente desnudos pero necesitaba sentir el pecho desnudo de Darien contra el de ella.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se encontraron con sus pechos desnudos y les palmeó, rozando sus duros pezones. Hormigueos y escalofríos bailaron hacia el exterior de su centro y no podía soportarlo. No esta vez. Ella no estaba buscando juegos previos. Necesitaba Darien dentro de ella, había estado ardiendo por sentirlo contra ella, tomándola, durante toda la semana.

Serena lo besó de nuevo, áspero y apasionado, un choque de labios y lengua, y después se separó y miró entre ellos. Su polla era tan impresionante como ella se imagino. Pasó los dedos por la línea oscura de bello que se unía de su ombligo hasta su erección y luego cerró los dedos en torno a la dura longitud dura como granito y apretó. Darien silbó entre dientes y apretó la mandíbula, los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió otra vez, encontrando los de ella, eran más oscuros que nunca, inundados con deseo y la necesidad que hizo eco en su interior.

Reclamo su trasero, tiró de ella hasta el borde del asiento, y hundió su polla en su húmeda vagina en una embestida. Serena gritó en su cuello, sus manos agarrando sus fuertes hombros y respiró con fuerza. La punzada del dolor por su rápida entrada se desvaneció cuando él se retiró y se quedó sin aliento cuando él empujó de nuevo, más profundo que antes, llenándola por completo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de espalda y se aferró a él mientras bombeaba duro y rápido, con frenéticas embestidas que aún no eran suficientes para ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblando de necesidad que sólo él podía saciar, y ella lo besó y lamió su cuello.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra su trasero desnudo, excavando, sosteniéndola rápido cuando curvó sus caderas contra ella, hundiendo su larga dura polla. Ella montó su pasión, fuerza a fuerza, impidiéndole más en ella. Podría tomar más si él quería dárselo.

Él gimió cuando ella plantó los pies en el suelo y se alejó del borde del asiento para que pudieran encontrarse empuje a empuje. Sus pantorrillas le dolían mientras la soportaban con su ayuda y se abalanzó sobre él cada vez que empujaba hacia arriba, por lo que sus cuerpos se encontraron con fuerza y su polla estaba forrada hasta la empuñadura.

Serena le besó desordenadamente cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron, robando un roce de sus labios o movimiento de su lengua. Cogió un puñado de su cabello y giro su pelvis, obligando a la longitud de su rígida polla rozar a lo largo de su punto dulce. Un grito escapo de sus labios con cada deliciosa zambullida de su cuerpo en el de ella, lo que envió un destello de fuego ardiendo en su interior. Todo se instaló en su abdomen, apretándola hasta que no pudo contenerse más y violentamente alcanzo su clímax, con él. El murmuró su nombre en sus labios y garganta mientras la besaba, y devoraba con su boca, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía aguantar más. Se sentía muy bien. Sólo un empuje más. Uno más.

Darien clavo su trasero contra el asiento, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dolía, y se empujo con fuerza en su núcleo cálido. Su pelvis se estrelló contra su clítoris. Calor flameando hacia el exterior. El mundo se hizo añicos.

Serena se desplomó hacia delante, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y respiró rápido a la par con él. Su polla palpitaba en su interior, sus bolas contra su trasero. Ella lo cubrió con sus brazos alrededor de él, cansada y saciada, la niebla del deseo derritiéndose lentamente lejos de su mente y la realidad se arrastro gradualmente.

Ella cerró los ojos para dejar el mundo fuera y los imaginó en algún otro lugar, en algún

lugar lejos de la discoteca y el peligro de los hombres lobo. En algún lugar en el que pudieran hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Y otra vez…

Él se retiró de ella y su semilla goteaba, caliente aun, pero la dejó helada hasta un grado. Un vampiro no podía dejar embarazada a una mujer lobo por lo que ella sabía, pero estaba lista para el apareamiento y realmente no lo conocía. Debió haber sido más prudente.

Serena respiró lento para estabilizar los latidos de su corazón y expulsó, empujando sus miedos.

Fijó una sonrisa en su rostro y se echó hacia atrás, todavía a horcajadas en los muslos de Darien, con la espalda contra el borde del asiento. "¿Gritaste mi nombre? ", Dijo y su mirada seria se fundió en una sonrisa.

-"Yo creo que sí. Todo fue un poco confuso por un momento. " Darien se inclinó y la besó, esta vez más suave, casi perezosamente, como si hubieran sido amantes durante mucho tiempo y esto fue no más que una aventura de una noche. -"Tú gritaste el mío. "

¿Ella…lo hizo ?

Serena no podía recordarlo. El universo entero había explotado cuando llego al clímax. Podría haberlo gritado. Si lo hizo, él se lo merecía. El hombre follada como un caballo salvaje. Un destello de calor recorrió su piel, el elevando sus bellos en extremo, y ella lo besó otra vez para satisfacer el hambre que regresaba por él. Esto no iba a suceder de nuevo, no importa lo mucho que todavía ardía por sentirlo contra ella.

Él palmeó sus pechos, sus dedos fríos frotando las puntas de sus pezones, reavivando su deseo. Frenó el beso para que coincidiera con el ritmo de sus caricias y le pasó las manos sobre los hombros. Esto no estaba sucediendo de nuevo. No.

No.

Serena gimió cuando su lengua entró en su boca, deslizándose a lo largo, su sabor inundando sus sentidos. Movió sus caderas para satisfacer algunos de los dolores que regresaron allí y él bajó la mano, profundizado sus dedos entre sus pétalos afelpados, y encontró su excitada protuberancia. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando jugó con el, girando sus dedos y luego pellizcando, enviando disparos de chispas. Él bajó mas la mano e inserto dos dedos en su vagina, bombeo lentamente con ellos mientras su otra mano seguía frotando sus pechos y su boca se movie perezosamente contra la de ella.

Intentó y no pudo decirse a sí misma le hiciera detenerse.

Sólo una vez más. Justo así. No cedería a su deseo de tener su cuerpo enterrado en ella otra vez, empujando y hundiéndose, volviéndola salvaje, pero no permitirá que eso suceda de nuevo. Imágenes de ellos entrelazados y desnudos, retorciéndose uno contra otro en una gran cama, cruzó por sus ojos cerrados, intercaladas con imágenes de ellos en esta cabina, inclinado sobre ella hacia delante mientras la tomaba por detrás, su larga polla llenándola y rascando la persistente picazón por él.

Serena trabajo las caderas, montando sus dedos y él bajó la otra mano para atormentar su clítoris, dando vueltas y apretando. Se tragó sus jadeos, gimió después de cada uno, como si el sonido de ellos y la sensación de su cuerpo apretando sus dedos, y extendiéndose por otro orgasm lo complacían. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros y ella se perdió en el momento, en el hundimiento rítmico de sus dedos en su núcleo y la forma en que frotaba su punto suave justo en su interior, llevándola más y más alto. Ella gimió y se estremeció, apretó alrededor de los dedos, ávida de la liberación que quedaba frustrantemente fuera de su alcance.

-"Serena ", murmuró en su boca y ella gimió, incapaz de formar una respuesta real o encontrar su voz mientras él la follaba con los dedos.

Diablos, no podía dejar de imaginar a donde todo esto podría llevar. Se imaginó montando su cara, sintiendo su lengua deslizándose sobre su clítoris y luego sumergiéndose en su centro. Se lo imaginó clavándola contra una pared mientras la tomaba, tensándose detrás mientras bombeaba con fuerza y rápido. Ella gimió y siguió imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con él, dejando a su mente adentrarse por rutas que implicaban esposas y vendas en los ojos, plumas y lubricantes. Cada roce de sus dedos sobre su clítoris y el empuje de sus dos dedos en su núcleo trajo nuevas imágenes, nuevas posiciones, añadiendo más leña al fuego en su interior, hasta que supo que no podía dejar que esto termina aquí esta noche. Lo necesitaba demasiado para dejar que sea sólo una noche de locura.

Nunca había necesitado a un hombre así.

Ninguno de sus amantes pasados la hizo arder como Darien, o había igualado su fuerza y pasión, o enviado a su mente a soñar con cosas que nunca había probado antes, cosas sensuales y malvadas que sólo había leído en los libros.

-"Darien, " susurró ella, girando sus caderas, instándole a darle la liberación.

Se agachó y no se sorprendió al ver que su pene estaba duro otra vez, pesado y con ganas mientras empujaba a través del anillo que los dedos de ella formaron. Él gimió y bombeo en su mano, como si estuviera jodiendola. La sensación de él sacudiéndose la llenó con necesidad de verlo. Quería verlo empujando, quería verlo jodiendo su mano de la misma manera que él hizo con ella sólo unos minutos antes. La excitación se elevo más en ella. Quería ver a su hermosa polla, como se habría estado moviendo dentro de ella, dándole innegable placer y satisfacción increíble.

Darien gimió de nuevo cuando lo apretó, sus caderas empujando bruscamente, sus dedos moviéndose más y más desesperadamente en su interior. Arrugó la cara, frunciendo el ceño duramente, con los dientes apretados. Serena movió su mano sobre él, mirándolo fascinada, emocionada y dolorida por sentirlo llenándola de nuevo.

-"Espera," susurró y sacó sus caderas hacia atrás. Él respiró con fuerza. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus afilados iris verdes encontrándose con los de ella, y él frunció el ceño. -"Déjame correrme dentro de ti de nuevo... Cristo... Lo necesito" .

Serena se puso tensa. Lo necesitaba también, pero ya era un desastre, ya que el pensamiento de un embarazo todavía la atormentaba. Quería sentirlo palpitando con su liberación, sin embargo, quería saber que le había dado la misma marca adictiva de placer que él había dado a ella.

-"¿Tienes ... " Se sintió estúpida así que se detuvo . El daño ya estaba hecho probablemente, si es que hay una posibilidad, pero no tenía necesidad de animar a su cuerpo para aceptarlo como compañero. Hombres lobo y vampiros se odiaban. ¿Qué pasaría si queda embarazada en este encuentro y produce un hijo híbrido? Darien probablemente no querrá tener nada que ver con ella, y ya era bastante difícil ser una mujer lobo huyendo, por no hablar de añadir: madre soltera, a esa carga.

El ceño de Darien se endureció más y luego las cejas se alzaron. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, retiró una costosa cartera de cuero negro y la abrió. Con una sonrisa sacó un paquete de aluminio negro brillante.

Serena se dijo a sí misma una vez más que esto estaba mal, pero incluso antes de que el pensamiento terminase de formarse, estaba tomando el paquete y rompiendo para abrirlo. Levantó sus caderas mientras dejaba el condón en la cabeza roma de su gruesa polla y lo rodo, tirando para llegar a la base de su longitud.

En el momento en que termino, Darien le abrió las piernas, se acomodo entre ellos y se metió en ella. Más suave esta vez, con movimientos largos y lentos que amenazaban con prenderle fuego de una manera diferente. El calor de la lujuria se rompió, convirtiéndose en el calor de la pasión que Darien aumentaba con cada empuje de su cuerpo en el de ella. Serena le dio un beso, temiendo a este ritmo más lento, cayendo un poco mas con cada segundo que pasaba. Pensó que tenía la intención de empujarse sobre el borde y hacia su orgasmo al introducirse en ella, para tener a los dos fuera de sus mentes de nuevo. Si hubiera sabido que él tenía la intención de hacerlo así, no se lo habría permitido. Esto se sentía demasiado peligroso. Se sentía muy bien.

A ella le gustó demasiado.

Él la abrazó suavemente con sus fuertes brazos, sus besos aligeraron su interior, la levantó y enviándola a volar junto con sus embestidas lentas y profundas. Él gruñó bajo en su garganta y hundió una mano entre ellos, rozando sus dedos sobre su impertinente protuberancia.

-"Córrete conmigo, Serena, " susurró contra sus labios y ella respiró más fuerte, cada caricia en su clítoris empujándola más cerca del borde.- " Quiero sentirlo de nuevo. "

Serena no se lo podía negar.

Él empujó lentamente hacia ella y le apretó el clítoris al mismo tiempo, gritó en su boca, un hormigueo caliente barrió hacia fuera desde el punto en que su polla llenaba su cuerpo dolorido, en cascada a lo largo de sus muslos.

Él gimió su nombre y se lanzó con fuerza, su longitud palpitando de nuevo, temblando al ritmo de ella.

Darien la besó suavemente, su cuerpo seguía bloqueado con el de ella, y se fundió en él, perdida en lo bien que se había sentido ir despacio.

No bien. Peligroso.

No había ningún lugar para que ella hiciera tal cosa con un vampiro. Pasión sin sentido y follar era una cosa. Eso no significaba nada. Eso era para lo que se había apuntado. Él lo cambio todo y su corazón decía que corriera y no mirarse hacia atrás. Esto era más peligroso que permanecer en la manada nunca podría haber sido.

No podía enamorarse de un vampiro. Solo le rompería el corazón al final.

-" Serena ", susurró contra su cuello entre besos suaves. -" Ven a mi hotel. " Se quedó inmóvil, todo su cuerpo tenso. Siguió besándola, las palmas de sus manos amasando la rigidez en sus muslos y más abajo, acariciándola para la sumisión.

-"Tengo que partir de París pronto... simplemente, pasa la próxima semana conmigo".

Serena no dijo nada. El corazón le latía erráticamente en la garganta. Una parte de ella dijo que era sólo una semana. Podía utilizarla para satisfacer su deseo por él y entonces él partirá. No habría corazones rotos. Ni dolor. Sólo una semana de sexo increíble. La otra parte la advirtió que no sería solo sexo. Él querría dormir con ella entre sus brazos. Podría aceptar ser abrazada mientras dormía, protegida del mundo en los brazos de un hombre con el que tenia intimidad? Él querría darle de comer y salir a cenar o discotecas. ¿Podría soportar ser mimada cuando había estado sola tanto tiempo, y bailar con él como había hecho esta noche? Incluso eso se había sentido peligrosamente íntimo. Él iba a cambiar las reglas otra vez y hacer el amor con ella como lo hizo hace un momento y sería el final del juego. Él le rompería el corazón. ¿Podría mantener la cabeza si eso sucediera? Bastaría un pequeño desliz para que alguien le informe a su manada y luego la encontrarían.

¿Podría soportar estar sola cuando Darien la deje? Probablemente no. Existía la posibilidad de que se llevaría su corazón con él y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Serena estaba lejos de él y vistiéndose antes de estar al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba realmente huyendo de nuevo? Había huido de su manada porque tuvo miedo de su alfa y su deseo por ella, y ahora estaba huyendo de Darien por la misma razón.

Sólo que esta vez es diferente. Ella lo deseaba también.

Acomodo su top y sujeto sus pantalones. Las partes altas de sus botas de tacón de cuero negro ondeaban hacia abajo, pero no le importó. Sólo tenía que escapar y lo haría descalza si era necesario.

Darien se puso de pie frente a ella, se quitó el condón y se acomodo a sí mismo de inmediato. Una ola de oscuridad cruzó su expresión.

-"Darien, Yo. .. " Comenzó, pero él presionó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola, su expresión aligerándose y cambiando sus ojos, suavizándose con la comprensión.

-"No tienes que responder en estos momentos. Solo ven al Hotel George Cinq mañana por la noche. Voy a estar esperando en la suite presidencial. " Reemplazó sus dedos con los labios, presionando un beso suave que la enterneció cuando no debería haberlo hecho.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no iba a ir, él ya no estaba y la pesada cortina de terciopelo negro de la cabina estaba cayendo en su lugar. Serena se dejó caer en el asiento de cuero y se quedó mirándola durante largos segundos. Ella levantó la mano a sus labios y los tocó.

Hotel George Cinq . Suite Presidencial. Eso sonaba incluso más caro que su lujosa ropa hecha a medida. Que era Darien?

Solo había una manera de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero todavía no estaba segura de si era lo suficientemente valiente para llegar a buscarla.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**Vaya que hizo calors! Uff! **

**Irá Serena a Encontrarse con Darien?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien se pasó una esponjosa toalla blanca contra su pelo largo y húmedo, caminó descalzo sobre la alfombra de la felpa de la suite. La decoración llamativa le comenzaba a agradar ahora, pero todavía no era de su gusto. No podía entender por qué los hoteles de lujo sienten la necesidad de mezclar el dorado con el azul oscuro y crema, y tirar rayas en la mezcla también. Le dan un dolor de cabeza. Si Malachite le hubiera dejado elegir, habría elegido un hotel diferente, pero el teatro tenía una cuenta con éste y Malachite no le había dado la opción de venir a París, y mucho menos del hotel donde se aloja.

Aun así, no podía quejarse. La habitación era más lujosa y decadente que cualquiera en la casa de su familia en Inglaterra y eso ya es decir algo. Su familia insistían en la opulencia. Darien lo atribuyó a un intento de pasar por alto el hecho de que sólo eran vampiros de élite y no sangre de sangre pura aristócrata como sus miembros fundadores habían sido. Alrededor de hace más de mil años, el primer humano se introdujo en su familia a través de ser convertido y todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí. Su padre era un macho convertido, lo mismo que su tío y su abuela.

Darien no se preocupaba demasiado por la política, pero él se preocupaba por el hecho de que los suyos eran tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase por parte de los aristócratas, como si sangre pura de vampiro sin manchas" que corría por sus venas les diese el derecho de mirar hacia abajo a todo el mundo.

Dejó caer la toalla húmeda en la parte posterior de un muy caro, sofá tapizado de forma muy peculiar, y tiró fuera la de alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió desnudo a través de la suite al elegante guardarropa en el dormitorio grande y rebuscó entre sus ropas, las perchas rechinando mientras las movían a lo largo del carril.

No todos los aristócratas eran snobs bastardos sin embargo. Taiki había demostrado ser muy diferente a su hermano Malachite hace apenas dos meses, cuando intervino y en la indiscreciónde Andrew con una hembra humana que tenía un amo. Todo el mundo esperaba que la Taiki volviera de presentarse a sus gobernantes, como un bonito frasco de cenizas, pero camino descaradamente de regreso al teatro, se encontraron una semana después y dijo que todo había sido resulto y eso fue todo. Andrew no tuvo que enfrentar un juicio por el asesinato del propietario de Lita y nadie iba a ser castigado. El alivio de Malachite había sido palpable pero si Darien hubiera parpadeado en el momento equivocado se lo habría perdido.

Darien siempre pensó que la Taiki era el más frío de los dos aristócratas pero resultó que estaba equivocado. Taiki era simplemente helado la mayoría de las noches y Malachite era glacial todo el tiempo. Si eso era lo que significaba ser un aristócrata, entonces, Darien estaba bien con ser sólo un élite. Él preferiría tener un poco de humanidad y sangre sucia que un corazón de hielo y oro puro en sus venas.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche y frunció el ceño en el momento. Pasaban de las diez de la noche . El sol se había puesto hace más de dos horas. Ella no iba a venir.

Darien bajó una camisa de color gris plateado y deslizó sus brazos en ella. Abotono, mientras miraba los pantalones que trajo consigo y eligió unos en tono más oscuro que su camisa. Decidió, combinar todo con su corbata de seda negra, luego la descarto y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Su mirada se desvió hacia las ventanas más allá a la noche. No estaba seguro de que haría si no se presenta. Su orgullo diciendo que lo deje pasar y no vaya a los clubes a buscarla. No había necesidad de buscarla desesperadamente. Así que, si, la noche anterior fue explosiva y salvaje, y se había sentido tan malditamente bien. Eso no significaba que tenía que ir tras ella como un adicto en busca de otra dosis.

Es una mujer lobo.

Eso por sí solo le da motivos para no aparecer, al igual que su reacción a él la noche anterior, cuando quiso enterrar su dolorida polla hambriento por ella de nuevo. Un condón. No estaba seguro de si un vampiro podría embarazar a una mujer lobo, y estaba bastante seguro de que tales medidas probablemente no hubieran importado en ese momento , puesto que ya había inyectado su semilla en su pequeño cuerpo caliente, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que la otra cara de su razonamiento fue porque él es un vampiro. Dios no permita a un vampiro correrse dentro de ella.

A que realmente tenia ella miedo? Que alguien lo huela a él en ella, dentro de ella?

Una imagen de los tres construidos-como-jodidascasas-de-ladrillos hombres lobo cruzó por su mente.

Temor anudando su estómago.

Había estado tan confundido como consecuencia de correrse por segunda vez que se había olvidado de los tres machos de los que la había separado. ¿Y si ella estaba con ellos y le olían en ella? ¿Y si ella no estaba con ellos? No importa de cualquier manera. Si esos tres lobos, sobre todo el grande que había estado a punto de morder un cuello que él había marcado como suyo y solo suyo, le había olido la noche anterior, cuando ella salió de la cabina, habría estado en serios problemas.

Y él la dejo allí. Sola.

Darien maldijo y golpeó la pared junto a la ventana, golpeando su puño con fuerza en el yeso. El dolor rebotó por su brazo y espalda. Apretó los dientes y gruñó. Jodido idiota.

¿Cómo pudo dejarla así?

Él se pasó la mano por la cara. Probablemente no vendría porque esos tres hombres habían esperado a que se atreviera a salir de la cabina y la habían atacado a causa de lo que él hiso con , podrían tenerla en estos momentos.

Su corazón se apretó y estaba a medio camino de la puerta antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No se detuvo cuando cayó en la cuenta. Él agarró sus zapatos de cuero negro, y su cartera de la mesa lateral, y siguió caminando. Se pondría los zapatos en el ascensor de camino al vestíbulo y tomaría un taxi, dirigiéndose directamente al club. Cuando llegó a el, irrumpiría dentro y demandaría que el camarero vampiro le diga a donde fue Serena después de que él se había ido.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

Darien se congeló con la mano en el pomo y se acercó con sus sentidos despiertos. El olor de lobo volvió a él, delicado y femenino, en un tono sostenido tenue, dulce que reconoció como olor a fresas. Se asomó por la mirilla y su corazón se detuvo.

Serena estaba al otro lado, su esbelto cuerpo hundido en un largo abrigo negro y las ondas suaves marrones de su pelo retorcida en un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Los labios brillantes en rojo, el origen del aroma a fresa en ella. El darse cuenta que ella tendría un sabor tan dulce como su aroma le llenaba con la necesidad de romper la puerta y besarla. Respiró lento en cambio, se calmó y luego abrió la puerta.

Sus luminosos ojos encontraron los de él y se dio cuenta por primera vez que eran de un hermoso color avellana. Ella parpadeó lentamente, sus pestañas largas y oscuras enmarcando sus ojos y luego lo miró .

-" No me invitas a pasar? ", Dijo con falsa ligereza.

Era inútil pretender que ella no se sentía al borde cuando podía sentir el olor del miedo condimentando su sangre. Su sonrisa vaciló, pero sostuvo.

Darien resistió la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y sofocarla contra su pecho, sentirla para saber que estaba a salvo y tranquilizar a sí mismo de que sus ojos no estaban jugando trucos crueles con él. Hizo caso omiso de las razones que le vinieron a la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que sólo sentía de esta manera porque se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola en el club anoche.

-"Adelante" Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron tanto que pensó que saldrían de su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

-"Esto es increíble... me dieron una extraña mirada abajo cuando pregunté dónde estaba la suite presidencial. " Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, pero vaciló y murió en sus labios, con un vistazo de cerca a la desesperación que la sustituyo. -"Dios... Me siento como una prostituta muy cara. "

-"Te hicieron sentir como una puta? " Gruñó y luego se aclaró la garganta y controlándose antes de ir a la recepción y golpear a la mierda a todos por esto.

Ella sonrió. -" No. .. Se sorprendieron, pero nada de eso. Quise decir... vine aquí... "

La forma en que se apagó le dijo todo lo que ella no pudo.

Cristo. ¿Podría ser más idiota? No sólo la había dejado sola anoche para valerse por sí misma, cuando debió acompañarla para salir del club y de regreso a su casa, asegurándose que llegó de forma segura, pero su petición de pasar la semana con él la había hecho sentir como una prostituta. Si el hecho de que es una mujer lobo y él un vampiro no eran razones suficientes para que esta relación fracase incluso antes de que comenzar, entonces su comportamiento lo era. Él la había tratado erróneamente, claramente la dejo sintiéndose usada y desechada, y prácticamente le ordenó venir y follar con él durante una semana, y luego olvidar que alguna vez sucedió.

-"Serena ", dijo con una voz suave y tendió la mano hacia ella. Se quedó en el medio de la zona comprendida entre la sala de estar de la suite y el dormitorio, su postura cautelosa y el olor a miedo en su olor de sangre llego a ser algo más, algo peor. Dolor. Emitía las señales de un animal herido.

Darien cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, con una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su otro brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Suspiró y él la siguió, exhalando largo y lento, en busca de un poco de tierra firme cuando todo se sentía como si estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

-"Lo siento ", susurró y ella se puso tensa y trató de liberarse de él.

La chispa de pánico estaba de vuelta y creía saber por qué. Ella había entrado en pánico la noche anterior cuando disminuyo las cosas entre ellos. Temía tomar las cosas a ese nivel, tal como ahora. No había querido hacer el amor con ella. Había querido ser áspero y salvaje como la primera vez, pero en el momento en que entro en ella, una intensa necesidad de sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo y absorber lo bien que se sentía moldeado contra él, su cuerpo respondiendo tan deliciosamente a cada caricia y beso, se había apoderado de él y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ella. Le alisó la parte superior de su cabello, respirando lentamente, en un esfuerzo para convencerla de hacer lo mismo y relajarse.

-"Yo regiamente lo jodi anoche. No debería haber terminado así. " Atrapó sus hombros y la apartó de él.

Ella miró a un lado, hacia las ventanas a la derecha, mirando a la distancia en la oscuridad. -"Fue lo que fue... no vamos a complicar las cosas. " Sus ojos eran oscuros cuando se encontraron con los suyos, tan fríos y duros como el acero.- "Fue sólo un poco de diversión, ¿cierto? "

Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo, dando una mirada fugaz por encima de todo en la suite. Todo, excepto él. Se detuvo en la puerta. "Fue un error venir aquí. Ayer por la noche fue sólo una cosa de una vez. Esto... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto". Serena se liberó de su abrazo, se metió bajo su brazo extendido, y salió hacia la puerta.

Él la atrapó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, sujetando su mano con fuerza sobre su muñeca. Ella se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas a él, con la mirada en su mano.

-"¿Qué crees que es esto? ", Dijo, un poco más fuerte de lo que él había querido, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-"No lo sé... pero sé lo que eres ", su tono se volvió acusatorio y terminó en un gruñido.

-"No eres más que un mocoso aristócrata que piensa que sería bueno tener una mujer lobo a su entera disposición para follar una semana entera hasta que quede adolorido…es una gran historia para contar a sus amigos al término de las lujosas vacaciones y reírse al respecto…que divertido ah? Una perra estúpida, una tonta mujer lobo con una correa, a merced de su amo, meneando su cola alegremente cada vez que opte por pronunciar su nombre y follarla rabiosamente. Bueno…no va a suceder. Quita tus manos de mí. "

Ella se movió más rápido de lo que esperaba, golpeando su mano a un lado antes de que pudiera soltar su agarre. Sus garras rasparon sobre su carne y estaba tan ocupado recuperándose de sus golpes verbales que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Bajo sus uñas una línea teñida de carmesí. Él la había cortado.

-"Serena ". Darien curvó su mano en un puño, abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados a lo largo del pasillo. Ella estaba esperando el ascensor a su izquierda, dando golpecitos con el pie mientras se agarraba la muñeca contra su pecho. "Serena "

Lo miró con ojos salvajemente asustados y volvió a pulsar el botón de llamada. Una vez, dos veces, y luego sin cesar mientras se acercaba. Las puertas del ascensor hicieron ping" . Darien la alcanzó antes de que pudiera entrar, bloqueando su camino, y extendiendo sus brazos a través de las puertas abiertas.

-"No es así ", dijo, y se encontró con su mirada color avellana.

Ella apretó mas su agarre en su muñeca, el olor a sangre le alcanzó, casi haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Nunca había olido nada como ella. Potente, poderoso, tenía a su cabeza dando vueltas sólo con el olor. ¿Qué iba a sentir si la probaba? Darien sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se centró en su situación actual. No habría sangre si no podía hacerle ver que se había hecho una idea equivocada.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él otra vez y se relajó.

-" Por qué, porque un vampiro nunca se atrevería a mencionar que follo a una mujer lobo? " Ella prácticamente escupió las palabras.

Estaba empezando a ver por qué los vampiros habían ido a la guerra contra los hombres lobo en varias ocasiones en los últimos siglos. No podía decir una sola palabra sin que ella la convirtiera en su contra.

-"No. " Él mantuvo su tono de voz , suave , tratando de disminuir la elevada adrenalina en su sangre.

El olor no estaba ayudando a mantener su cabeza. Tenía que sacarla del modo de lucha antes de que los hilos delgados tirantes que mantenían su impulso para alimentarse a raya reventaran. Trató de tocarle el hombro , pero ella cayó hacia atrás fuera de su alcance y lo miró . Él suspiró y bajó la mano a su lado, resignándose a no tocarla aunque ansiaba abrazarla de nuevo y decirle que esto se había convertido en algo más que sexo para él la noche anterior.

Una pareja dio vuelta al final del pasillo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Humanos.

-"Sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí. Vuelve a la suite. Voy a curar tu muñeca, servirte una bebida, y me explicare. "

Parecía que se negaría, utilizando a la pareja humana como un escudo para que pudiera subir al ascensor sin que él se atreva a detenerla.

Segundos dolorosos pasaban, marcados por los paso de los seres humanos aproximándose.

Serena asintió, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para que la pareja no viese la sangre en su muñeca, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Darien la siguió, usando la oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería decir directamente en su cabeza y no estropearlo. Abrió la puerta para ella y esperó a que dio un paso al interior antes de seguir y cerrándola detrás de él.

Serena se sentó en el sofá a rayas en la sala.

Darien fue al pequeño bar al final de la sala, cerca de la mesa del comedor, fue directamente a tomar dos vasos de cristal para whisky y lo lleno hasta la mitad con lo cara botella que ciegamente agarró. Puso un vaso en la mesa frente a ella en la mesa de centro de Madera pulida y agarró el otro, caminando como un tigre enjaulado, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta, olió su bebida y reconsideró. El alcohol hace estragos con los vampiros. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un buen tiro rápido de sangre. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá azul y oro. Ella no lo miró.

-"En primer lugar, yo no soy un aristócrata. Vengo de una familia de élite" .

Levantó una ceja, su mirada impresionada. Era la cosa más estúpida para comenzar pero no quiso que piense que era un sangre pura sin corazón. Seguramente ella sabía la diferencia entre élite y aristocracia?

-"No debí dejarte la noche anterior. Diablos, yo debería haber sido un caballero y entonces no habrías venido hoy sintiéndote como lo haces. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Cagué. Lo admito.

Debí llevarte a tu casa, besado, verte entrar y se asegurarme de que estabas a salvo. Los hombres lobo no te molestaron, cierto? " Él inclinó la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella los bajó aún más y le dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento.

-"Jesús... Serena... no te lastimaron verdad? "

Su expresión cambio a conmoción y su mirada saltó hacia él. " ¿Qué te importa si lo hicieron? "

-"Me importa. " Darien arriesgó cepillar los nudillos por su mejilla y le sostuvo la mirada, constante y firme . -"Yo mataría a los bastardos si pusieron un dedo sobre ti. "

Sus ojos se ampliaron. -"Matarías a tres fuertes miembros de una manada local? El resto vendría tras de ti. Probablemente desencadenarías la próxima guerra entre nuestras especies. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

Darien sonrió. - "Creo que sí. Desde ese baile, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás a mí alrededor. Yo hago lo contrario de todo lo que sé qué debo hacer. Creo que debía llevarte a casa y te deje en el club en su lugar. Creo que debía preguntarte si deseabas pasar un rato conmigo y ver cómo van las cosas en lugar de pedirte que vengas a mi hotel y pases mi última semana en París en mi cama" .

Ella siguió mirándolo en silencio. Suspiró de nuevo. -"Nunca quise hacerte sentir como una puta. Dame otra oportunidad y voy a decir las cosas correctas esta vez." Darien la tomó de la mano y ella no se apartó . Ella inclinó las rodillas hacia él y levantó los ojos, y él no se perdió la mirada expectante en ellos. -"Tengo solo una semana más en París, y anoche fue increíble, y yo no quiero que sea " una cosa de una vez " , como tu dijiste. Fue más allá de sólo un poco de diversión para mí... y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que las probabilidades están en contra de nosotros... pero no puedo ignorar lo bien que se siente estar contigo y quiero sentir eso de nuevo. Quiero ver si lo que hay entre nosotros es más que fugaz... Sí, soy consciente de lo loco que suena eso y voy a señalar de nuevo a mi declaración anterior. He perdido la cabeza. Me perdí el momento en que te besé, y el olor de tu sangre me está volviendo loco también. "

Ella miró el sangrado en su muñeca, girándola hacia arriba para revelar las tres líneas rojas rasgadas en su piel pálida. Estaba agradecido de que los cortes eran superficiales, más como arañazos, y él no había llegado a ninguna vena.

Él no tenía la intención de terminar hablando de su sangre. Un rayo de pánico obligo a su mente a saltar a otro tema cuando las palabras se estaban alineando en su lengua y él se encontró sorprendido por ellas. Si le sorprendieron a él entonces a ella la harían salir corriendo y él no quería eso. Él quería que se quedara aquí.

Junto a él.

Darien la miró a los ojos, a la espera de escuchar su respuesta, consciente del nudo en su pecho y lo que significaba.

**Continuara…**

**Ay Darien Siempre Regandola!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena cogió su vaso de whisky y bebió con recato, como si estuviera disfrutando al mantenerlo tambaleándose en el borde, desesperado por saber si iba a quedarse, y luego lo colocó sobre sus rodillas. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus color avellana ya no fríos u oscuros, y se quedó mirando en ellos por mucho tiempo. Estaba cerca de exigir una respuesta en el momento en que por fin habló.

-" ¿Hablas en serio acerca de esto? " Tomó otro sorbo de whisky. ¿Ella lo necesitaba para aumentar su valor? Si hiciera lo mismo en él en lugar de ir directamente a la cabeza, dejándolo plano y necesitando más sangre de lo normal, se bebería lo que había servido para sí mismo. -"Sabes que los amigos que tienes de vuelta de dónde vienes te romperán si se enteran de mi".

Era muy consciente de eso. Antoine haría más que él romperlo. El asesinato del amo de Lita y la consiguiente reclamación y Andrew que la ha convertido, dejaron a su líder en un humor de perros y con mucho en su plato. Le había costado una cantidad monumental de esfuerzo por parte de la aristocracia suavizar las cosas con la comunidad de sangre pura y convencerlos de seguir prometiendo su dinero y asistir a las actuaciones en Vampirerotique. Si la noticia llegase a Antoine, que Darien había estado durmiendo con lo que la mayoría de los vampiros ven como el enemigo, tendría su cabeza, después de hacerlo sufrir primero.

Y sin embargo, Darien todavía se encontraba abriendo la boca y diciendo.- "Nunca he hablado más en serio... y no me importa lo que la gente piensa. Te quiero, y eso es todo lo que me importa. "

Ella negó con la cabeza, una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos, y puso su vaso de whisky en la mesa de café. -"Con tal de que seas consciente de lo que estamos haciendo aquí. " Sus miradas se encontraron.

-"¿Tu lo estás? ", Contestó y ella parpadeó, bajó la vista de nuevo al vaso y se encogió de hombros.

-"Me rendí de preocuparme por las cosas hace mucho tiempo, y yo no tengo ningún amigo. De hecho... precisamente podría ser algo bueno para mí si la noticia de que me acosté con un vampiro se filtra en mi manada".

Darien se preguntaba por qué era eso. Su manada probablemente renegaría y no se relacionarían con ella. ¿Era algo que quería? Ahora que lo pensó. Era definitivamente británica como él, y basándose en el hecho de que nadie parecía familiarizado con ella en los clubes, era nueva en París.

-"¿Dónde está tu manada? ", Dijo y la calidez en sus ojos se evaporó en un instante, volviéndose fría como cuando guardia se elevo y le cerró la puerta.

-"Sin preguntas, " dijo bruscamente y se levantó.- " Si vamos a hacer esto, nos va indagar en mi vida personal y yo no voy a preguntar por la tuya. ¿Entiendes? "

La manada sin duda es un tema amargo para ella. Su reacción sólo aumentó su curiosidad al respecto. Se había separado de ellos en malos términos? Sus cejas se levantaron. ¿Estaba huyendo? Tenía pánico y había sentido miedo en ella todo el tiempo que estuvo con el hombre lobo anoche. Temía que el hombre reconocería el olor de su manada y se pusiera en contacto con ellos? Quería preguntarle sobre ello, pero se mordió la lengua. El fuego ahora ardiendo en sus ojos le advirtió que no se atrevería a discutir. Ella estaría fuera de la puerta de nuevo si lo hace, y él no quería eso. Por mucho que quería saber su pasado, él la deseaba con más fuerza.

Darien asintió.

Él esperaría hasta que baje la guardia para luego hacer un poco de investigación. No era solo por su seguridad. Si estaba huyendo de su manada y vienen tras ella, podría terminar atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Ella había dicho que iba a iniciar una guerra por matar a los tres hombres lobo de la noche anterior. Empezaría una ella misma si su manada descubre que eligió un vampiro sobre su propia especie. Ellos querrán venganza. Su muerte sería el comienzo de otro baño de sangre entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

-"Está bien. " Darien se puso en pie. Le pasó el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla y su guardia cayó de nuevo, bajando para revelar un toque de calidez en sus ojos.- "No voy a preguntar por qué estás huyendo. "

Un destello de acero en su mirada y el temblor de su cuerpo mientras cuando se tensó le dijo que supuso lo correcto. Ella estaba huyendo de su manada. ¿Por qué?

Serena se acercó a él y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho. Sus dedos le acariciaron a través del material gris sedoso, tentando y empujando el pensamiento de su mente cuando su cuerpo respondió a su toque. Él deslizó la mano alrededor de su nuca e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos se encontraran. El brillo color rosa de sus labios todavía lo tentaba con su aroma pero el persistente olor de su sangre en el aire lo tenía acumulando saliva en la boca y sus colmillos picaban con ganas de probarla. Él reprimió ese deseo, forzándolo profundo dentro de su ser y lo mantendría así. Ella ya estaba al límite, en este momento. Transformarse delante de ella otra vez, probablemente enviase arrastrándose a la puerta. Por mucho que la deseara, tan ferozmente como su hambre por ella lo maneje, él se mantendrá bajo control.

No la morderá, hasta que ella lo pida.

Ella vaciló y él también. La ansiedad que le había dado confianza anoche era poco más que una brasa, reducida a cenizas por todo lo que pasó entre ellos en la última media hora. No estaba seguro de qué hacer para ir dejar todo eso a tras o cómo moverse más allá de este silencio incómodo. Quería besarla de nuevo, ansiaba el sabor de ella en su lengua, pero no estaba seguro de si ella quería lo mismo.

-"Esto es ridículo ", murmuró en voz baja, dio un salto y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Lo atrapó fuera de equilibrio y lo envoi tropezando hacia atrás a través del cuarto, agarrándose desesperadamente a su trasero para cargarla. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, el pomo de latón golpeo en su espalda y empujo el aire de sus pulmones en un gruñido áspero. Ella le sonrió. -"Wow... Yo pensé que serias capaz de manejar esto".

-"Una pequeña advertencia no estaría mal ", se quejó y enderezó la espalda, haciendo una mueca cuando el área que choco con la perilla de la puerta latía y le dolía.

-"Está claro que no eres tan fuerte como yo pensaba. " Sonrió.

Darien la miró, sintiendo como si mentalmente le hubiera expulsado del papel de "vampire macho" y puesto en el de la pila de rechazados, etiquetado como "humano". No es tan fuerte como pensaba? Bueno. Si pensaba cuestionar su masculinidad, había elegido las palabras perfectas para él, y él respondería con el argumento contrario perfecto.

Aún con ella en brazos, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, la arrojó sobre la cama, y antes de que dejase de rebotar, estaba sobre ella. Sus dedos apretados alrededor de sus muñecas y las sujetó con fuerza al edredón azul con rayas doradas. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se dilataron cuando le gruñó, sus caderas contra las de ella, manteniéndola inmóvil e impotente debajo de él.

Flexiono los dedos esforzándose, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos ordenando que la detuviera. Arpía. Le gustó. Él cambió su agarre, sus dedos entrelazados, y apretó sus manos con más fuerza, hasta que sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se tensó, y el impulso de gruñir lo atravesó. El olor de su excitación le golpeó duro. Los abismos negros de sus pupilas comieron el color de su iris, lo que confirmo su excitación.

Darien gruñó y le dio un beso, obligó a que abriera su boca con la lengua. Ella gimió y se retorció contra él, empujando con las manos. Ella estuvo a punto de conseguir liberarse parte fuera del cubre cama. Casi. Apretó más de su peso sobre sus delgadas manos, deteniéndola antes de que ella lo consiguiera, y gimió y le dio un beso más, sus dientes chocando con él mientras sus bocas se encontraron en ráfagas cortas desesperadas. Quería tocarla, deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo flexible y reencontrarse con sus pechos, el estómago y entre pierna, pero eso significaba renunciar a su control sobre ella. Estaba seguro de que en el momento en que haga tal cosa, le tendría a él de espaldas, clavado debajo de ella, demostrando que no estaba en control y que podía igualar su fuerza.

No podría.

Los lobos son más débiles que los vampiros, y él estaba bastante seguro de que era mucho mayor que ella también.

-"Darien, " susurró ella en su boca y dejó caer sus labios en su garganta, besando y lamiendo, impulsado por el sonido de su nombre saliendo en tono tan ronco de sus labios. Quería oírla gritándolo, tenía que ser consciente de su orgasmo y sentir el placer en ondulación a través de ella, sabiendo que él se lo había dado. Él mordisqueó su clavícula con los dientes y luego gruñó cuando llegó al abrigo negro que todavía llevaba. Él la quería fuera de el.

Serena no se movió cuando él se echó hacia atrás y le soltó las manos. Permaneció en la cama debajo de él, jadeando, sus pechos agitándose deliciosamente. Él hizo un trabajo rápido de la correa sobre el abrigo y luego lo abrió.

Su aliento balbuceo. Infierno. Quería devorarla ahora .

Ella se veía demasiado deliciosa en el pequeño corsé de cuero rojo oscuro y falda corta negra plisada. Si hubiera sabido que ella estaba usando esto debajo de su abrigo simple y aburrido, probablemente no la habría dejado salir de la suite la primera vez. Probablemente no le habría dado la oportunidad de arremeter contra él. Habría estado adorándola con besos en momento en que puso los ojos en ella y sumergiéndose en su vagina caliente apenas un instante después.

-"Cristo... jodeme", susurró, perdido en cuanto a qué hacer ahora. No estaba seguro de por dónde empezar.

-"Está bien. " Ella lo agarró por el hombro y lo volcó sobre su espalda en la cama. Se hundió allí, no oponer resistencia mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre la cama junto a ella. Verla a horcajadas sobre él, sus muslos cremosos suaves apretados contra sus caderas, la falda negra tan corta que apenas cubría su entre pierna, y el perverso corsé de cuero sin tirantes aplastando sus pechos, le quitó el aliento, lo dejó mudo.

Ella movió sus caderas contra él y gimió al sentir su calor que se filtraba a través de sus pantalones grises y la exquisita fricción del roce de su coño a lo largo de su polla rígida.

Darien agarró sus caderas, respirando con dificultad y luchando para formar palabras. Un elogio estaría bien. Trató pero le salió confuso porque ella eligió ese momento para inclinarse sobre él y cegarlo con la vista de sus pechos llenos que amenazaban con derramarse fuera de su corsé. Un milagro que se mantuvieron dentro.

Deseó que no lo hicieran.

Quería a girar su lengua alrededor de cada rosado brote y mamar hasta que ella gima por más.

-" ¿Has dicho algo ? " Ella frunció el ceño y le pasó las manos sobre el pecho, en dirección a los botones de su camisa. Ella les deshacía lentamente, sus dedos rozando su piel mientras hizo estallar a cada uno y abrió su camisa un poco. Cuándo deshizo el botón final, bajó los dos lados, para de revelar su torso.

Él tragó saliva y forzó a salir una sola palabra.-"Hermosa".

Corrió una mirada de apreciación sobre él y sonrió. "Divertido... Estaba pensando lo mismo" .

Él gimió y se resistió en el primer toque de su boca caliente sobre su carne. Derramo besos húmedos sobre su pecho, haciendo una pausa para rodearle el pezón izquierdo con la lengua, y bajo a su estómago. Ella gruñó, el sonido retumbo bajo en su garganta, y su polla palpitó en respuesta. Nunca había estado con una mujer que gruñía cuando se excita. Le hizo pensar en que ella mordiéndolo y estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que le dio la bienvenida a la idea.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el suave edredón, gimiendo cuando le mordió suavemente cerca de su ombligo. Se agarró a la ropa de cama, girándola en sus puños, y ella se rió.

-"Te ves bastante delicioso cuando no estás tenso ", murmuró de manera acalorada y prodigó su estómago con besos, lamiendo y mordiendo. -"Maldita sea, y ahora te ves irresistible. Voy a tener que comerte".

Infierno. Puso los ojos en blanco, cerrados y gimió de nuevo, con todos los músculos mientras ella pasó las uñas por su pecho, capturo sus pezones, y bajo por su estómago a su cinturón. Su respiración se enganchó con el tirón de sus manos y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando el sonido de la cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo llenó el silencio en la habitación.

-"Mmm, " gimió ella y le acarició la dura longitud a través de sus bóxers. Él se empujo contra su palma, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Ella le despojaba de esa habilidad. Quebrantaba todos sus pensamientos dejándolo con sólo el instinto. Sus caderas bombearon, frotando su polla ansiosa contra su mano, dejándolo adolorido por tener contacto piel a piel entre ellos. -"Vamos a ver si eres tan malditamente hermoso como te recuerdo. "

Darien se mordió el labio inferior, sus palabras nadaron en su mente confusa, poco a poco trabajándolas en el orden correcto para formar la frase. ¿Ella piensa que su pene es hermoso?

Estaba a punto de buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta cuando ella movió los bóxers abajo sobre sus caderas y le pasó la lengua a lo largo de la longitud de su erección , de la raíz a la punta, rompiendo su capacidad para pensar de nuevo. Él gimió en su lugar, apretando los dedos contra el edredón. El primer remolino de su suave lengua rosada alrededor de la punta de su polla hizo girar su cabeza y gruñó.

Ella hizo un poco de ruido de placer, un pequeño murmullo que murió cuando lo tomó en su boca. La húmeda lengua deslizándose hasta la parte inferior de su erección y el leve roce de sus dientes a lo largo de la parte superior, envió un escalofrío disparándose a través de él. Gruñó de nuevo, consciente de que estaba empezando a sonar como una especie de animal, pero incapaz de reunir suficiente atención para detenerse.

Ella lo convirtió en un animal.

Cada deslice caliente de su boca hacia su polla, cada roce de la parte posterior de la garganta en la cabeza sensible , cada vez que presiono la lengua contra la parte inferior mientras se levantaba de encima , y cada remolino tortuoso alrededor de la cabeza, tenía a sus gemidos convirtiéndose en gruñidos y sus gruñidos convirtiéndose en rugidos. Sus pelotas se apretaron y eligió ese momento para acunarlos en su mano y rodarlos, aumento la tensión en la base de su pene. Ella gimió y el sonido se unió a sus gruñidos y rugidos de felicidad constante, la idea de que ella obtuvo placer al hacerle esto a él, hacerle sentir tan bien que se estaba quemando por dentro, no podía dejar de empujar superficialmente en su boca mientras buscaba su orgasmo , sólo lo excitaba aún más.

Ella apretó sus bolas, le acarició el área justo debajo de ellas, y luego lo frotó mientras lo chupaba más fuerte.

El clímax de Darien vino sobre él como una ola gigante, borrando todo pensamiento consciente y dejándolo con sólo los intensos sentimientos. Presionó sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando su polla en su boca y gritó su nombre mientras se corría. Fuego ardía en sus venas y extremidades, haciéndolas temblar, robándole el aliento hasta casi detener su corazón. Follo su cara, temblando, luchando por recuperar el aliento mientras le lamía y, aspiraba con pequeños gemidos entrecortados añadiendo más al éxtasis que lo arrastraba.

No podía moverse.

Sus músculos estaban flojos y débiles, yaciendo flácidos e inútiles. Se tumbó en la cama debajo de ella, con los ojos cerrados, el corazón latiendo erráticamente. Sin aliento. Cristo, si él no había querido dejarla ir antes, él realmente no quería dejarla ir ahora. Nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso y alucinante, nunca en todos sus más de quinientos años.

-" ¿Bien? ", Dijo con una risita evidente en su voz. Se estaba burlando. Ella sabía que era buena, era muy consciente del hecho de que lo había reducido a un lío tembloroso. Se arrastró hasta la longitud de él y después de varios segundos se las arregló para abrir sus pesados, párpados y la miró a los ojos.

-"Estás sonriendo como un loco. " Ella se rió de nuevo, sus ojos castaños llenos de luz y calor.

Era hermosa, tan llena de vida y tan intoxicanté. Ella resplandecía, brillante y cegadora, completamente diferente a la forma en que actuaba alrededor de otros hombres. Siempre hubo cautela en sus ojos entonces. Incluso había estado allí cuando con él en el club.

Ya no.

Este cambio repentino es porque se sentía segura con él? ¿Había tenido miedo todo el tiempo que había estado fuera en el mundo? Quería que se sintiera de esta manera todo el tiempo.

Él quería montar en un caballo blanco y ser su caballero de brillante armadura para que nunca estuviera asustada de nuevo. Calentó su pecho, su corazón se estabilizo cuando se dio cuenta y admitió que el nudo que había sentido en él antes, era más que algo fugaz.

Él realmente estaba enamorándose.

Levantó el brazo, le rozó los nudillos por la mejilla y luego abrió la mano y tomó su cara, apoyando los dedos cerca de su oído. Su mirada cambió al instante, un borde entro en sus ojos volviéndolos cautelosos, robando algo de la luz en sus profundidades de color avellana.

Darien quería decirle a dejase de huir de él cada vez que trataba de mostrarle la más mínima emoción más allá de la lujuria y el deseo , pero sabía que sólo la haría alejarse.

Ella tembló bajo su toque y pudo sentir el miedo de nuevo. Huiría si él le dijera que no tenía por qué temerle y que no le haría daño?. Por supuesto que lo haría. No estaba preparada para oír esas cosas de él. -"Creo que me rompiste ", susurró y su sonrisa regresó, el atisbo de miedo desvaneciéndose.

Bajó la mano de su cara, le agarró la muñeca derecha, y se la levanto de su pecho. Él frunció el ceño ante los arañazos a través de ella.- "No fue mi intención hacerte daño. " La miró para encontrar su mirada fija en su muñeca, sus ojos redondos y distantes. No se puso tensa o se apartó cuando él inhaló lentamente para coger el olor de su sangre. Todavía estaba intoxicando, los matices de dulzura y especias provocaban el hambre en su interior. Estaba seguro de que sabría como a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Había olido la sangre de hombre lobo en el pasado y no fue como la de ella. Había sido plana y aburrida, tan poco interesante como la sangre de la mayoría de los vampiros. ¿Que la hacía tan diferente?

Serena se quedó inmóvil cuando él atrajo su mano hacia él y le pasó su lengua, sus ojos medio se cerraron cuando estuvo a punto de tocar los arañazos. Ella retiró la mano y chasqueó la lengua.

-"Ningún juego de sangre. " Le torturo lamiendo su propia muñeca, robando lo que él había querido, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su estómago, a su pecho y luego hacia abajo por sus brazos a sus muñecas. Ella tomó sus manos y las levantó, colocándolas en sus caderas y deslizándolas hasta sus pechos. -"Ya no estás temblando".

Se concentró en su cuerpo y noto que tenía razón. Había dejado de temblar en el momento que se sentó de nuevo en él, clavando su polla suave contra su ingle. La sensación de su calor sobre él, sus cuerpos separados por sólo su ropa interior, lo había empujado a través de la bruma de un orgasmo en la búsqueda del próximo.

Ella sonrió cuando su pene se crispó, agitándose a la idea de estar dentro de ella esta vez.

-"Ustedes los vampiros ciertamente tienen la resistencia que todo el mundo dice que tienen", dijo, y él frunció el ceño.

¿Cuando se encerró en sí misma de nuevo? Ella habló como si fueran extraños follando por diversión y no más que un vampiro y una mujer lobo. No como Darien y Serena. ¿Vio en sus ojos lo que había querido decirle, que llego más allá de ser nada más que satisfacción de impulsos y deseos, y esta fue su reacción?

Ella vaciló, carmesí llenando sus mejillas con color rosa, y jugó con sus pezones, mirándolos. Obviamente, tenía agudos sentidos porque ella había recogido las más elementales de sus emociones y en este momento estaba sintiendo la ira en él.

-"Serena ", dijo, renuente a dejarla pretender que esto significaba nada. Él la obligaría a usar su nombre, si tenía que hacerlo. No dejaría de usar el de ella. Podía ser cruel también, podría llamarla mujer lobo o mujer, podía colocar esa barrera entre ellos. ¿Le gustaría eso? ¿Le haría tanto daño como estaba haciendo a él?.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, deliberadamente despacio, obligándola a reconocer que esto podría ser algo más que un momento de locura si quería que fuera y podía aceptarlo en su vida. Ella luchó desde el principio, tratando de endurecer el beso y convertirlo en apasionado. Él no la dejó. Su versión de la pasión no era lo que él quería que fuera. Él quería que fuera acerca del tipo de pasión que significa algo, que viene desde el corazón y el alma, no de las glándulas sexuales.

Serena se relajó contra él, sus besos desaceleraron para coincidir con el suyo, sus labios una caricia desnuda que dejó una sensación de hormigueo y aligeró sus entrañas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, no queriendo dejarla ir, sosteniéndola suavemente para inculcar un sentido de seguridad dentro de ella otra vez. Quería que la Serena que lo había mirado tan suavemente con los ojos brillantes y cálidos volviera.

-"Darien, " susurró contra su boca, una nota de deseo en su voz, y barrió la lengua por su labio inferior, encendiendo chispas que estallaron sobre su piel y por su espina dorsal. Él gimió y trató de besarla, pero ella se sostuvo a sí misma fuera de su alcance, burlándose de él con suaves lamidas por sus labios que le dominaban con cada una de ellas. -"Te deseo. "

Darien levantó sus caderas contra las de ella, empujando su polla contra su ingle para demostrarle que la deseaba también. Que no estaba sola en esto. Si tan sólo lo aceptara, estaba seguro de que se sentiría menos nerviosa acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y se daría cuenta de que no tenía intención de lastimarla. Infierno. A este ritmo, terminaría él siendo herido por ella.

Desde que la dejó la noche anterior, se dijo a sí mismo cerca de un millar de veces que no fuese este camino y dejara que las cosas sucedan y ver a dónde los lleva. Él se había advertido que no debía quedar atado o leer cosas. Era imposible después de todo. Podía advertir a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera, podía señalar los peligros de volverse emocionalmente atado a una mujer lobo, pero nada de eso le estaba deteniendo de querer más de ella.

Él gimió bajo en su garganta cuando ella se puso de pie, con sus botas a cada lado de sus caderas, y retorció sus bragas negras bajándolas por sus muslos. Levantó cada pie de la cama, a su vez, tirando de sus bragas por encima de ellas, y luego los arrojó hacia él. Darien las capturo con el puño y le sostuvo la mirada, mientras se las llevó a la nariz y aspiró el olor de su excitación. Su polla saltó, creciendo más dura al pensar que él la hizo estar mojada y hambrienta. Ella lo deseaba.

Serena se sentó de nuevo, sus muslos desnudos calientes contra sus costados, y luego arrastrando los pies hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Cogió su abrigo y rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó una tira de condones. Vino preparada esta vez. Todavía estaba bastante seguro de que no podía dejarla embarazada pero se mordió la lengua, dejándola salirse con la suya. Lo que fuera para volver a estar dentro de ella.

Tiro de sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, abrió el paquete, y coloco el condón hacia abajo sobre su polla. Pulsó mientras miraba hacia abajo a si falda y luego en su toda su ropa, dándose cuenta de que tenía la intención de tener sexo con él sin dejar de usarla. Él no iba a quejarse. Se veía increíblemente sexy en el apretado corsé y falda corta, y le gustaba la idea de que permaneciera en él por un tiempo más y lo montara. Agregaba un borde atrevido a todo. Nunca había estado del todo por el fetiche de la ropa, pero imaginarla en traje de pervertida doncella o vestida como una dominatrix adquirió cierto atractivo mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo.

Serena se levantó de encima, envolvió su pequeña mano caliente alrededor de su polla, y empujo la punta dentro de su calor líquido. Observó su rostro, hipnotizado por el placer visible que tomó de la sensación de su polla deslizándose lentamente en su apretada vagina y el gemido sin aliento que la acompañó desde el momento en que él la penetró hasta el punto en que estaba totalmente dentro.

Se poso sobre él, su cuerpo bien apretado le envolví como guante y lo encerró en calor ardiente. Casi le rogó que no se moviera, que se quedara allí y dejar que él terminase de sentir lo que era estar dentro de ella, unido como con una mujer tan hermosa.

Sus manos presionaron en su estómago y luego hasta las costillas y el pecho, con los ojos fijos en los de él, su cuerpo le apretaba pero sin moverse, como si hubiera sentido su deseo y le dejara hacerlo a su modo. Pasó los dedos por sus brazos, cogió sus manos y presionó sus palmas en las suyas.

Darien entrelazo sus dedos y levantó las manos mientras ella comenzó a moverse sobre él, largas y lentas embestidas que pronto la tuvieron cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la miró fijamente, en trance, observando el placer ondulando en su rostro mientras parpadeaba entre fruncir el ceño y gemir. El material suave negro de la falda le acarició la parte inferior del estómago y los muslos. El olor de su deseo llenó la habitación, uniéndose con el suyo, arremolinándose juntos en una fragancia tentadora. Sus embestidas aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, girando más fuerte, pero todavía más suave de lo que él había pensado que sería. El ritmo de sus movimientos sobre él igualó a su ritmo durante el segundo encuentro de la noche anterior. Demasiado lento para ser lujuria.

Demasiado lento para no significar algo.

Ella abrió la boca, sus manos apretando las suyas, y lo montó. La exquisita sensación de su vagina caliente, tirando de él, apretando, y el cálido hilo de sus jugos bajando por su polla, todo era maravilloso y excitante, pero fue el placer en su rostro, su tempo lento, y la forma en que abrió los ojos y los cerró en lo suyos, revelando una miríada de sentimientos en sus orbes color avellana que iban más allá de su mera voluntad, lo que le dejó sin aliento de nuevo. La cosa más erótica que había visto nunca.

Cadenas, látigos, atuendo perversos, ninguno de ellos podrían sostener una vela cómo el lento desplazamiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo y las emociones ardiendo en sus ojos le hacían sentir. Se sentía tan íntimo. Se sentía tan conectado con ella, no sólo físicamente por el punto donde su cuerpo entró en el de ella, sino emocionalmente a través de sus ojos.

Darien la miro, perdido y fascinado, sintiéndose absorbido en sus ojos y viendo que la sensación se reflejaba en ella. Apenas parpadeó mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos, sus cuerpos moviéndose como uno solo, el de ella deslizándose sensualmente arriba y abajo por su polla. Los latidos de su corazón constantes en su mente, para que su orgasmo coincida con él, para unirse. Sus labios se abrieron y los de él también, sentimientos le inundaron haciéndole sentir como si se estuviera ahogándose y respirando con dificultad. La habitación se desvaneció, dejándola sólo ella en sus sentidos - su pulso, sus bocanadas suaves, sus pequeños gemidos de placer hacienda eco, su dulce aroma llenando su mente y su cuerpo lleno.

Serena.

Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo, el mundo derrumbándose lejos debajo de él, hundiéndolo profundamente en territorio desconocido. Le atemorizo, pero su agarre y el calor suave en sus ojos anclados a él alejo el miedo, hasta que sintió como si estuvieran cayendo juntos.

¿Lo sentía también?

Sus párpados cayeron entre cerrados y jadeo. "Darien. "

Sus dedos presionaron en el dorso de sus manos y ella se sacudió contra él, su cuerpo temblando alrededor de él mientras sus empujes vacilaron. Él asumió el control, conduciendo su polla en ella cuando comenzó a inclinarse en sus manos, su aliento caliente sobre si estómago y el pecho. Ella gimió con cada profundo golpe de su polla y la sensación de su cuerpo apretando, soltando, y la fiebre del calor de su orgasmo, lo empujaron sobre el borde con ella.

-"Serena ", respiro y sacudió sus caderas hacia arriba con fuerza, enterrándose profundamente en su cuerpo cuando se derramo. La ola feroz que se precipitó a través de él hizo girar su cabeza.

Fue vagamente consciente de los labios de ella en su muñeca, el lengüetazo caliente, y luego fuego que explotó a través de él. Un segundo orgasmo lo sacudió hasta la médula y el mundo se volvió oscuro.

-"¿Darien... Cal... lum ... Cal ... puedes oírme ? "

Frunció el ceño y golpeó a un lado el objeto molesto que estaba tocando su mejilla como un maldito pájaro carpintero. No se paro. En todo caso, se hizo más frenético.

-" ¿Cal? Darien... me estás asustando ahora... despierta, maldito vampiro...eres más fuerte que esto."

Manos firmes agarraron sus hombros y lo sacudieron. Él les golpeó lejos, gruñó, y disparó una mano a su atacante. La cerró con fuerza en torno a lo que golpeó primero y apretó.

-"Cal... lum . " La voz irritante sonaba más lejana, volviéndose más apretada y tensa cuando él aumentó la presión de su agarre. -"Tú estas... lastimando... me... "

¿Lastimando?

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron de golpe y al instante se cerraron contra el brillo que lo agredió. Su cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que se sintió a punto de vomitar. Alguien le agarró la muñeca, tirando de ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos de nuevo. Las manos de Serena estaban cerradas con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

Tratando de retirar la mano de su garganta.

Las lágrimas se alineaban en sus oscuras pestañas y el miedo brillaba en sus iris.

Darien se sentó rápido, su cabeza le daba vueltas violentamente, y se estrelló dejo caer en la cama de nuevo, su mano deslizándose fuera de su garganta. Cerró los ojos y gimió. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Se acordó de lo increíble que se sintió al hacer el amor con Serena y luego todo se volvió nebuloso.

-"¿Estás bien? " La ronquera de su voz profunda le apuñaló en el estómago.

Le había dicho que no le haría daño, pero lo había hecho. Fue una reacción instintiva, lo que significaba que algo malo le había sucedido. Todos los vampiros reaccionan instintivamente cuando se sentían en peligro o eran heridos tan gravemente que perdían su lado más humano a causa del dolor.-"¿Qué pasó? " Rechinó las palabras y el mundo dejó de girar lentamente a su alrededor. Se arriesgó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y encontró Serena inclinada sobre él, con una mano sobre su garganta magullada y la otra acariciando su mejilla.

-"Te desmayaste", susurró casi disculpándose.- " ¿No te acuerdas? "

Sacudió la cabeza, se veía como si no quisiera revelar porque se había desmayado. Se mordió los labios, vaciló, y luego se ruborizó. -"Me dejé llevar un poco... y yo, eh, bueno... " Ella miró a su mano izquierda .

Darien frunció el ceño. Le dolía. Ahora que se dio cuenta, recordó que ella había besado a su muñeca y todo su cuerpo había cobrado vida, ardiendo con tanta fuerza que él había llegado al clímax de nuevo. Lentamente levantó la mano izquierda y deslizó su mirada por ella. Marcas rojas desiguales formaban un círculo áspero en el punto justo debajo de la muñeca.

Él parpadeó.

-"No. .. no va a suceder de nuevo ... No me di cuenta de que ibas a desmayar ni nada de eso . Yo sólo... Yo sé lo que dije antes... pero las ganas me sobrepasaron y en cierto modo me deje llevar a través sin pensar." Sus palabras se volvieron indefinidas después de eso, una disculpa apresurada que llego como nada más que ruido en su cabeza dolorida.

Ella lo mordió. Levantó las cejas y miró fijamente a la herida ensangrentada. El primer orgasmo cuando habían estado tan cerca y conectados había sido bastante increíble. El Segundo había descendido sobre él sin aviso, feroz y violento, intenso.

¿A causa de su mordida? Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Le tocó la mejilla, sus cejas en lo alto de la frente, la preocupación llenando sus ojos. -"Te ves un poco fuera todavía. "

-"¿Lo sentiste también? ", Dijo él y sus mejillas ardieron , convirtiendo todo su rostro a carmesí ese momento.

Ella trato de apartar la mirada, pero luego se detuvo y asintió. El borde incómodo de su expresión se convirtió en nervios y sus dedos temblaban contra su cara.

-"¿Te desmayaste también? ", Susurró, y sus ojos se abrieron. Fue toda la respuesta que necesito.- "¿Por qué? "

Serena se encogió de hombros, pero él vio a través de ella. Sabía por qué, pero no iba a decirle. Era posible que se hubieran sobrecargado demasiado cuando ella le mordió. Los vampires eran capaces de perder el conocimiento al ser mordidos. No había nada como la sensación de alguien hundiendo sus colmillos en tu carne en el momento adecuado durante el sexo. No había pensado los lobos compartirían la misma peculiaridad, sin embargo. ¿Eso fue todo? La mirada en sus ojos le dijo no presionarla por una respuesta. Ella se bajó de él, se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado, y trazó pautas en el edredón. Darien empujó lentamente se levantó sobre sus codos. El condón ya no estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de sí?.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, lo que significaba que debió desmayarse durante más de cinco horas. Se había sentido como sólo un momento. Se levantó de la cama, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y luego le tendió la mano, ella lo miró como si fuera a morderla.

-"No fue mi intención hacerte daño. " Presionó una rodilla en el colchón y le rozó los nudillos por su garganta. Todavía llevaba la impresión de los dedos. ¿Qué tan cerca había estado de estrangularla?.- "Fue el instinto. Seguramente los lobos experimentan algo similar cuando están desorientados o heridos? "

Su mirada barrió por la cama otra vez. No había querido dar a entender que ella lo había herido. No estaba enojado por lo que hizo. El placer sólo había sido demasiado y él no fue capaz de soportarlo.

-"Serena, no voy a hacerte daño... y sé que no querías hacerme daño. Fue sólo el calor del momento. Sentí el impulso de morder también... estabas un poco más allá de mi alcance. " Él ahuecó su mejilla y atrajo su cabeza en torno así estaba frente a él de nuevo, sus ojos en los suyos. La timidez en ellos le hizo sonreír. Estaba preocupada y no porque temía su ira. Para una mujer lobo que intentaba tan duro mantener las distancias, estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible en estos momentos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, lo que reflejo los sentimientos que le aseguraron no sería difícil convencerla de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. También le aseguraron que no encontraba la idea de que él la mordiera repulsiva.- "Si quieres morderme de nuevo, me gustaría eso. Aunque, tal vez, no durante el sexo. Si quieres que te muerda, podemos hacer eso también. Podemos hacer todo con lo que te sientas cómoda. ¿Suena bien para ti? "

Ella lo sorprendió asintiendo, deslizando su mano en la suya, y vino a pararse delante de él.

-"Ahora, es casi el amanecer. " Darien envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y le pasó los dedos por la lazada en la parte posterior de su corsé. -"Tan lamentable como es sacarte de este pequeño numerito sexy... tienes que quitártelo. Quiero dormir a tu lado".

Movió su mano más abajo, a la falda, y la levanto. Su trasero era suave como plumas debajo de sus dedos, ella se mordió el labio y apretó sus manos en su pecho desnudo. Él la dejó ir. Si seguían así, el sol habría aumentado mucho antes de que finalmente se quedase dormido con ella pegada a él.

Sus grandes pupilas le atrajeron.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

Desnudarla iba a causar estragos en su libido de todos modos. Tendrían que dormir mas tarde. Él agarró su trasero y la levantó a su cuerpo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le besó.

Darien cayó sobre la cama con ella debajo de él y se dedico a hacerla gritar su nombre otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Domingo con mas Capis!**

**Vaya que estos dos no pierden el tiempo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena se despertó lentamente, saciada y con sueño, el edredón y el vampiro desnudo envueltos a su alrededor en combinación para tener la temperatura perfecta para dormir toda la noche. El frente desnudo de Darien moldeado contra su espalda, su pesado brazo derecho sobre su cintura, ahuecando su pecho derecho, anclándola a él. La mano derecha de ella enganchada detrás de él, sosteniendo su firme trasero. Su aliento fresco soplando contra su garganta, lento y constante, y se sentía tan cansado hasta los huesos como ella. En sus ciento doce años de vida, nunca se había sentido tan segura, ni siquiera de joven en los brazos de su madre.

La forma en que Darien la apretó tan cerca de él, tanto que no quedaba un milímetro cuando sus cuerpos no se tocaban y los gruñidos soñolientos que acompañaron a cualquier cambio de su cuerpo contra el de ella, o el endurecimiento de su agarre, la hacían sentirse muy protegida. Estaba segura de que si alguien venía por ella aquí y ahora mismo, al instante se saltaría despierto y los ahuyentaría.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría durar este cuento de hadas? Él ya había dicho que saldrá de París en una semana.

Todo lo demás que le dijo entró corriendo en su mente como un dique y se inundó, expulsando la comodidad de dormir en sus brazos. Él había hecho como si sintiera que las cosas ya estaban más allá que sólo una aventura entre ellos, y le dijo algunas palabras bastante bonitas que la mayoría de las mujeres se hubieran halagado al escucharlas.

Dios, ella se había halagado. Casi se dejo llevar por él y dejo caer la guardia, pero entonces logro recomponerse con lo mejor de sí misma. Y luego demostró que podía ver a través de ella.

Él sabía que ella estaba huyendo de su manada.

Después vio a través de ella, cuando estaban follando. Haciendo el amor. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mentir y fingir que había sido sólo sexo. Eso fue algo más que sexo, y más que hacer el amor. Había sido intenso, lento, e increíble.

Pero los lazos emocionales que se habían formado entre ellos la asustaban. La dejaron vulnerable y desgarrada.

Cuando se despertó para encontrarse con que él se había desmayado también, quiso corer y no mirar atrás. No fue sólo su mordida lo que los había enviado por el borde. Fue la combinación de su sangre. Ella había bebido profundamente en el poco tiempo antes de deslizarse en la inconsciencia, con avidez chupo su rica sangre. ¿Cuánto estaba todavía en ella, atándolos?

Huyo de su alfa cuando se entero que estaba lista para el apareamiento y quería engendrar un hijo con ella y atarla a él.

Su madre le había hablado del apareamiento antes de fallecer. Compañeros compatibles a menudo experimentan las cosas con más intensidad, y los altamente compatibles aún más, hasta el punto que tanto el macho como la hembra involucrados se desmayan a menudo durante un climax mutuo cuando se está receptiva y dispuesta a engendrar un cachorro.

Aunque su madre nunca le menciono nada acerca de intercambiar sangre. Serena se sostuvo ferozmente a eso, usándolo para alejar su miedo. Sucedió porque la combinación de sexo y sangre probo ser demasiado para los dos. Eso era todo lo que había sido. Ella no tomaría su sangre otra vez durante el sexo, o permitiría a él tomar la de ella, y demostraría que tenía razón. Habían intimado varias veces sin que ninguno de ellos perdiese el conocimiento. Era sólo la implicación de la sangre.

Un vampiro no podía emparejarse con una mujer lobo.

No es posible genéticamente.

Los hombres lobo se habían separado de sus ancestros humanos hace miles de años. Los vampiros son una raza completamente diferente, teniendo solo el parecido físico a los humanos,

Una sensación de pesadez se instaló en su estómago. Se quedó mirando la pared del fondo del dormitorio hasta que nadó fuera de foco.

Darien es un élite.

¿No significa eso que tiene sangre humana en su familia?

Nunca había oído hablar que un vampiro impregnara a una mujer lobo, o viceversa, pero ¿qué pasa con un humano?

Se movió detrás de ella, suspirando contra su garganta, y la aplastó contra su pecho. Su estómago gruñó en respuesta a la acción.

-"Suena como que tienes hambre", murmuró y le besó la nuca. Le hacía cosquillas y ella se retorció y luego se congeló cuando sintió la presión de su polla contra su trasero.

Tenía hambre, y animándole a conseguir una erección no iba a llevarla a alimentarse.

-"¿Quieres desayunar?" Se acurrucó más cerca de ella, como si estuviera tratando de convencerla a decir que no y quedarse en la cama con él.

-"Pasan de las cinco de la tarde. Creo que no sirven el desayuno a esta hora".

Él se rió entre dientes, se incorporó sobre un codo detrás de ella y le dio un beso tierno en su hombro. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Los largos mechones de su pelo negro se habían caído de su cola de caballo y le rozaban la mejilla. Nunca se sintió atraída por pelo largo, pero no le importaba en él, aunque si se salía con la suya iba a convencerlo de cortarlo en un estilo más salvaje, más corto para que se adapte a su hermoso rostro mucho mejor. Aún así, se veía sexy como el infierno todo alborotado por dormir, sus ojos verdes suaves y cálidos.

Apretó los labios en su hombro, mirándola a través de sus pestañas, con una expression dulce y juvenil. -"Mira a tu alrededor. Estás en la suite presidencial en un hotel obscenamente caro. Creo que puedes pedir lo que quieras e irán a toda prisa a conseguirlo para ti. "

-"¿Incluso sangre? " Dijo, y su expresión se ensombreció.

-"Desafortunadamente, no. " Barrió sus labios sobre su hombro y clavado su entrepierna contra su trasero. -"Eso es algo que tenemos que salir a buscar nosotros mismos. ¿Tienes hambre de sangre? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"¿Tú?"

Serena temía que dijera que sí. Los pocos bocados que había robado de él la noche anterior habían cumplido con ese lado de su hambre pero estaba segura de que lo habría dejado con necesidad de alimentarse y reponer lo que ella tomo.

-"Estoy bien, por ahora. Los vampiros de élite no necesitamos tanta sangre como nuestros hermanos aristócratas".

Debido al elemento humano en su ADN? Ella quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para oírlo confirmando que él era parte humano como ella.

-"Así que, ¿quieres comer o no? " Él se acercó, tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, y se acomodó en la cama detrás de ella.

Serena rodó para quedar de frente a él, presionando la mitad de su cuerpo al suyo mientras yacía de espaldas, con paciencia sostenía el teléfono con el dedo sobre el botón que le comunicaría con el servicio de habitaciones. Tenía hambre, pero también tenía miedo de que él piense que es una cerda cuando comience a recitar la lista cada vez mayor de alimentos que quería.

-" ¿Y bien? " Sus cejas se levantaron.

-" Realmente no puedes comer nada?"

-"Ni una salchicha ", dijo con una sonrisa y se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en las salchichas. " Pero no dejes que eso te detenga. Voy a pedir tu comida, esperar a que llegue, y luego tomare una ducha mientras estás comiendo, si no quieres tener audiencia" .

Lo maldijo por ver a través de ella de nuevo.- "Está bien . "

Dejó escapar el aliento pulsó el número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. "Esta es la suite presidencial. Nos gustaría pedir algo de comida ", dijo en el aparato y luego la miró.

Serena recitó todo de lo que tenía antojo, lo escuchaba repitiéndolo, sus ojos Esmeraldas creciendo más y más con cada elemento. Tocino. Huevos revueltos. Tostadas. Mermelada. Croissants. Embutidos. Tomate frito. Papas salteadas. Hot cakes. Waffles . Fresas. Salsa de chocolate. Jugo de naranja.

Ella se sorprendió a sí misma cuando su lista continuaba. Cada vez que decía una cosa, otras dos le vinieron a la mente y que quería comerlas también.

-" ¿Recibió todo eso? ", Dijo Darien a la persona en el otro extremo del teléfono cuando terminó , las cejas aún pegadas a la línea del pelo .

Ella asumió que la persona respondió de manera positiva porque puso fin a la llamada y dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama. Él la miró fijamente.

-"Realmente tienes hambre. Supongo que no comiste o cenaste anoche. "

Sí. Esa era su excusa y se apegaba a ella. No había comido en casi dos días en realidad, no desde que su dinero comenzó a agotarse.

Darien sonrió, la agarró y rodó encima de ella mientras la besaba. El barrido de urgente de sus labios sobre los de ella, los trazos de su lengua, empujaron su vergüenza lejos y se fundió en la cama debajo de él, disfrutando de la calidez del edredón y la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos enredados juntos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo besó, sabiendo que no iba a ir a ninguna parte con su desayuno en camino, pero deseando que pudiera. Siguió besándola, los minutos hicieron tictac y su hambre por Darien creció con cada uno de ellos, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Tal vez sólo un rapidito.

Serena le rodó sobre su espalda y lo besó con más fuerza, gimiendo mientras la agarraba por las nalgas y la apretó, presionando su ingle a la suya.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-"Desayuno ", dijo Darien con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantar la de él.

Se sentó en el medio de la cama y frunció el ceño a su trasero mientras caminaba alrededor y luego fue al baño a su izquierda. Regresó vistiendo un albornoz de felpa blanco y sosteniendo otro en la mano que le tendía.

Serena le agarró la muñeca y trató de atraerlo de nuevo a la cama, pero él negó con la cabeza, levantó la mano a su boca y la besó.

-"La comida primero... necesitas mantenerte fuerte. " Él sonrió, salió de la habitación y desapareció por la esquina de la sala.

Oyó la puerta abriéndose, rápidamente se puso la bata y más o menos ato el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y luego se deslizó fuera de la cama. Llegó a las puertas dobles abiertas al salón justo cuando un camarero elegantemente vestido empujó un gran carro en la habitación, y fue seguido por otro. Alinearon los dos carros uno al lado del otro, ambos cargados con una gran variedad de elegantes cubiertas con cúpulas de plata, y quitaron las tapas una a una con un broche de oro para revelar los alimentos. Había de todo lo que había pedido y, si Dios, quería comer todo, hasta la última migaja.

El segundo camarero se fue y el primero extendió una carpeta de cuero negro a Darien. La tomó y firmó la parte inferior de la impresión del contenido. El joven miró a los dos, y luego sus ojos se posaron en ella y le dijo algo que la hizo querer volar por la habitación y morderlo. -"Comiendo por dos?"

Las cejas oscuras de Darien volaron hacia arriba y luego frunció el ceño al camarero. Los ojos del hombre lentamente subieron de nuevo a él, como si hubiera sentido la oleada de cólera que se extendió hacia el exterior del vampiro y rio como si tuviera hipo.

-"Quise decir usted y su señora, Señor, no quise decir...nada de… eso. " El humano rápidamente cerró la cuenta y salió de la habitación, lanzándole una nerviosa sonrisa. Darien cerró la puerta en su cara tan fuerte que las paredes temblaron.

-"Te ves hermosa ", dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella y Serena parpadeó ante su cambio de humor. Ni rastro de ira atada a su olor ahora y ella no podía perderse la chispa de hambre que iluminó sus ojos, cuando él los pasó sobre ella, como si pudiera ver a través de la bata blanca y esponjosa a su cuerpo desnudo. -"Tienes una figura impresionante, pero la bata te hace un poco onda y cuelga de una forma incorrecta. La pequeña pulga repugnante nos vio y entonces a la cantidad de alimentos, y solo hizo una presunción arrogante. No sabía que has perdido comidas y que estuvimos bastante activos anoche... "

Darien tenía razón y estaba reponiendo comidas perdidas y la quema de calorías, no comiendo por una razón totalmente más alarmante.

Ella miró la túnica flácida alrededor de su cintura y repaso de nuevo sobre lo que él acababa de decir. ¿Se veía como embarazada?

Serena se despojó inmediatamente la bata blanca y la tiró al suelo. Las cejas de Darien volvieron a aumentar y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-" ¿Me veo embarazada ahora ? " Le espetó y el deseo en sus ojos se volvió confusión. Él la miró fijamente durante largos segundos y luego sus hombros se hundieron y volvió a sonreír, cruzó la habitación, y cogió su bata.

Él la colocó sobre sus hombros. -"No. Los dos sabemos que no es posible. Incluso si lo fuera, que no lo es, no es como si ya tuvieras antojos".

Eso era cierto. No había pensado en eso.

Dios, ¿por qué estaba trabajado tanto sobre esto? ¿Era sólo porque fue esa la razón por la que huyo de su hogar, dejando todo lo que había conocido detrás? Apretó la mano en su estómago y respiró profundamente por la nariz, respirando largo y relajante.

No.

Su corazón razonó que no podía sacar la probabilidad de su mente porque temía que Darien le descartaría en el momento que pudiera y acabaría como madre soltera, al igual que su madre había sido. Le había llevado años a su madre encontrar el valor de confesar que su padre no había muerto antes de que naciera, como siempre le había dicho. Uso a su madre cuando estaba lista para el apareamiento, cuando las relaciones sexuales con ella se sentirían mejor, y luego la dejó en el segundo que descubrió que estaba llevando a su hijo.

Su madre había sufrido a causa de ello. No sólo había roto su corazón y su voluntad, sino que dio lugar a años de abusos por parte de otros miembros de la manada. Perdió su lugar dentro de la familia. Al final, la crueldad del padre de Serena costo a su madre la vida. Ella murió hace cuarenta años. El día después de que Serena había celebrado alcanzar la madurez y entrado en la jerarquía de la manada.

-"¿Serena?" Susurró Darien y la sacudió, alzó la vista hacia él. Frunció el ceño y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla. -"¿Por qué lloras? No era mi intención sonar como si lucieras embarazada... no lo haces" .

Ella sonrió y se frotó las palmas de las manos en su cara.- "No es eso. Sólo... malos recuerdos... nada de qué preocuparte" .

-"Haces que me preocupe cuando terminas mirándome con una mezcla de dolor y angustia en tus ojos, como si yo fuera una especie de demonio que te va a destruir y luego comienzas a llorar."

Serena deslizó los brazos de nuevo en la bata, la cerró, la ató más apretada que antes, así tenía una cintura y no se veía embarazada, y casualmente pasó por delante de él para los carritos de comida. Realmente se veía deliciosa, pero había perdido el apetito.

-" Serena? ", Dijo Darien, su tono más fuerte esta vez, transmitiendo la rabia que ya se podía sentir en él. Quería una respuesta. Él quería que ella se abra y confié en él, pero no pudo. La idea de que podría compartir parte de sí misma con él sólo para que la dejara como su padre había dejado su madre, usada y rota, la petrificaba demasiado.

-"Te dije que nada de cosas personales, ¿recuerdas?" Cogió a las lonchas de tocino crujientes que llenaban uno de los platos más pequeños y se metió un trozo en la boca. Fue divino. El sabor salado revivió su hambre.

Darien la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo.

-"Sé que lo hiciste... pero lo siento... Quiero saber de ti" . El borde duro en sus ojos esmeralda le exigió que le dijera y abrió la boca, estuvo al borde de dejar que todo el diluvio saliera de ella y encontrar consuelo en su fuerte abrazo protector, y luego apretó sus dientes y sacudió la cabeza. -"¿Por qué no? ¿De que estas tan jodidamente asustada? ¿Tienes miedo de que esto que está pasando entre nosotros pudiera ser un poco demasiado real para ti? "

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

Le soltó el brazo y se alejó de ella, sus dedos temblando, cuando barrieron a través de su pelo, su pecho agitado con cada respiración que mantenía su creciente ira en el límite. Podía sentirla en él, una elevación volcánica dentro de su cuerpo tenso, amenazando con deslizarse más allá de su control y entrar en erupción.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la oscuridad en sus ojos se desvaneció, suavizando la voz, afilada con desesperación. -" ¿Crees que esto no me asusta demasiado ? ¿Crees que no estoy aterrorizado de a donde esto podría conducir? ¿De verdad jodidamente crees que no he pasado los últimos dos días preguntándome si sólo vas a alejarte de mí? No sé lo que estás pensando... y me siento tan jodidamente débil a tu alrededor... y yo soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que asustas a la mierda fuera de mí. Cristo, me desperté hoy temiendo encontrarme con que no estabas a mi lado en la cama... temiendo me despertar solo. Te tuve tan condenadamente apretada porque pensé que si lo hacía, sentiría si tratabas de dejarme y podría despertar y detenerte. "

Tragó saliva, con los puños apretados temblando a los costados, clavado allí como si estuviera deteniéndose a sí mismo de hacer algo que lamentaría. ¿Qué? Golpearla? Serena fruncióel ceño ante sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente? Que tan dañada estaba? Darien no había sido más que amable y gentil con ella. La única vez que la había herido, fue culpa suya y no había estado en pleno control de sí mismo. Él no lo hizo a propósito. La razón por la que estaba conteniéndose probablemente era porque quería tocarla y temía alejarla si lo hacía.

-"No puedo hacer esto", dijo, y su corazón se apretó. No podía dejarla. Ella no quería que se fuera y no quería que él la eche tampoco. Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero él la interrumpió con una mirada gélida.- "Si esto no significa nada para ti... si no puedes dejar que me acerque a ti... dejar que te conozca...entonces, vete a la mierda de mi vida ahora. Prefiero cortar mis pérdidas aquí que permitirte llegar más profundamente en mi corazón para que puedas romperlo cuando finalmente huyas de mí. "

-"Darien." Serena llegó a él, pero él ya estaba dándole la espalda, caminando rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Levanto la mano de una manera que le advirtió que no lo siguiera y cerró las puertas dobles.

Serena cayó de rodillas en medio de la sala.

No le gustaban los ultimátums, pero por alguna razón esto no se sentía como tal. Él se había expuesto a sí mismo desnudo ante ella, confesado que esto ya era algo mas para él y que quería que fuera algo especial para ella también, se había hecho vulnerable para que ella sintiera que también podría serlo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y se quedó mirando las puertas blancas cerradas, la barrera entre su corazón y el de él.

Él no era el único que estaba asustado por cómo esto estaba haciéndolo sentir. Se sentía débil también, lo necesitaba tanto en tan poco tiempo. Se había convertido en vital para ella tan rápidamente. Ella había sentido la necesidad en su abrazo como durmieron juntos, sintió su brazo apretado como el acero a su alrededor cada vez que se había movido y supo que era porque quería que se quedara allí apretada contra él hasta que despertasen. Ella no se había dado cuenta de por qué sin embargo.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan ridículamente asustada de que ningún hombre se acerque demasiado, había estado a punto de huir de aquel que la hizo sentir tan segura, que la protegió de su propia especie, que la trajo a la vida con su toque y la hizo sonreír por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad. No había tenido muchas razones para sonreír desde el suicidio de su madre. No podía recordar la última vez que sonrió o rio. Venia tan naturalmente con Darien.

La ducha encendida, golpeando bajo, y el sonido del agua contra las baldosas, trajeron a su mente imágenes de él desnudo y mojado.

Serena respiró profundamente y exhalo lentamente.

Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo mental, y se volvió hacia los carros de comida, sin duda, muy costosa que Darien consiguió tan amablemente para ella. Su mirada se desvió a través de la sala de estar a un pequeño comedor que parecía un poco formal para su gusto. Puso la comida sobre la mesa de café en su lugar, se sentó en el sofá azul con rayas doradas, y comió mientras esperaba a que Darien saliera de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde, dos porciones de tocino, huevos, salchichas, patatas y tomates, tortitas, la mitad de las tostadas, dos galletas con salsa de chocolate y fresas, y un vaso de jugo de naranja, por fin hizo su reaparición.

Se tensó cuando las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron y se tragó su bocado de comida, esperando a que dijera algo. Cruzó la habitación, a su izquierda, y se sentó en el sillón de allí. Él puso los pies encima de la mesa de centro de madera y ella no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo. Una toalla blanca amarrada bajo en las caderas, pero aparte de eso todo era deliciosa carne desnuda.

-"Veo que sigues aquí." Él frunció el ceño.- "Bueno, eso es cierto progreso, supongo."

Serena cogió su comida, su apetito menguando nuevo. La disculpa que había practicado desde el momento en que se sentó a comer huyó de su mente y se encontró diciendo algo sorprendente en su lugar.

-"Estaba pensando en mi madre y toda la mierda que tuvo que pasar. Es por eso que yo estaba llorando. " Su rama de olivo fue una confesión que probablemente tenía más a su favor que una disculpa débil nunca tendría. Darien se incorporó, equilibro sobre el borde de su asiento y se volvió hacia ella. Él no la presionó para continuar para que no cayera en pánico, y todo fluyera de ella. Como, naturalmente, como todo lo demás hizo cuando se trataba de él. -"Nunca conocí a mi padre. Dejo a mamá cuando ella quedó embarazada de mí. Siempre pensé que era una mujer fuerte, que lo manejó muy bien y no había dejado que le hiriera. Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando llegué a la edad adulta y entré en la manada. Ella sólo había sido fuerte por mí... esperando hasta que fuese independiente. Entonces ella se suicidó."

-"Cristo ... Yo no... Si yo hubiera... "

-"¿Hubieras qué? No sido honesto conmigo acerca de tus sentimientos? Dejarme seguir actuando como lo estaba haciendo porque tengo miedo de terminar como mi madre? Tengo que madurar en algún momento, Darien, y no podrías haber sabido... así que no te culpes. Has dicho lo que tenías que decir... y yo realmente lo aprecio... porque ahora sé que no soy la única que está cagada de miedo por esto. "Arriesgó otra mirada a él y el acero en sus ojos verdes había desaparecido, reemplazado por una mirada suave y caliente tan ligera que la llenaba con necesidad de ir a él, sentarse en su regazo y rogarle que la abrazara por un rato y decirle que él le dijera que su locura no había echado todo a perder.

-" ¿Es por eso que te escapaste de tu manada? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. Bien podría ser honesta acerca de eso también.

-"Me escapé porque a nuestro alfa se le metió en la cabeza que él quería que yo llevara a su descendencia y yo no quise tener nada que ver con eso. Las leyes de la manada dicen que él está en su derecho a obligarme a hacerlo. Trató de hacer precisamente eso... Incluso su segundo al mando le ayudo a mantenerme abajo para que me marcara y encadenara a él... así que lo ataqué y huí. He estado huyendo desde entonces. "

El gruñido de Darien era tan bajo que era casi inaudible. Se sentía como un rumor a través de ella, un ronroneo posesivo que envió chispas sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se levantó de su asiento, se sentó junto a ella y la tiró a sus brazos, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Su corazón latía rápidamente contra su oído.

-"No voy a dejar que se te acerquen, Serena... y yo no te haré daño como ese bastardo le hizo a tu madre. No tienes que huir más. Sólo... deja que te proteja. Puedo llevarte a algún lugar donde estarás a salvo. Puedo protegerte" .

Serena se relajó contra él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la honestidad de sus palabras en su corazón. Darien era diferente y ella le creyó cuando dijo que la mantendría a salvo, y que podia mantenerla a salvo. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ni siquiera su alfa sería capaz de enfrentarse a él.

-"Así que... sin duda no te equivocaste cuando ordenaste comida suficiente para alimentar a un pueblo muerto de hambre" .

Ella frunció el ceño, se echó hacia atrás, y volvió su ceño a él. Él se limitó a sonreír, empujó un mechón de su pelo ondulado detrás de la oreja, y miró al resto de los alimentos.

-" ¿Cómo sabe? ", Dijo con curiosidad iluminando sus ojos tanto como su sonrisa.

-" ¿Quieres decir que realmente no puedes comer ? "

Él negó con la cabeza. -"Como he dicho, ni una salchicha. "

Era su turno de sonreír y bromear. -"Entonces, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a decirte a que sabe la comida? Ustedes viven de una dieta única de sangre. Incluso si te dijera cosas como, salado o picante, o la salchicha es deliciosa, ya que tiene hierbas para complementar la carne de cerdo... no tendrías ni idea de lo que estoy hablando" .

Parecía decepcionado. -"¿No puedes al menos intentarlo? No puedo ingerir comida, pero yo sé como saben algunos vinos. Sólo bebo unos trago, o termino anhelando más sangre" .

Serena se quedó mirando toda la comida deliciosa, deseando ser bastante hábil con las palabras para explicar todos los matices sutiles de su sabor y la forma en que la hacían sentir, así Darien podría experimentarlo también. Había saboreado el vino. ¿Significaba eso que podia saborear las cosas en forma líquida? Los sólidos resultarían un problema para él, a parte del zumo de naranja probablemente todo quedaba fuera del menú.

A menos...

Cogió un trozo de tocino, lo metió en su boca, masticó un largo tiempo y luego se lo tragó y utilizo la lengua para comprobar que cada bocado se había ido.

Darien se quedó mirando el plato. Serena se movió sobre sus rodillas a su lado, le atrajo la mejilla, llevó a su boca cerca de la de ella y le besó. Valía la pena intentarlo. Profundizó su lengua en su boca y gimió suavemente cuando ella se retiró antes de que pudiera acelerar el motor.

-"¿Y bien?", Dijo y mirándolo fijamente. -"¿Cómo sabe?"

Sus cejas oscuras se reunieron en un ceño fruncido. "Salado. Ves, puedo notar la diferencia. Oh. " Él esbozó una sonrisa. "Chica malvada traviesa. Come algo más".

¿Estaba tratando de engordarla? Ya había comido suficiente comida para un pueblo muerto de hambre como lo había dicho amablemente. Ella estaba entre decirle que lamiera la comida él mismo o arriesgarse a masticar y después escupirla, pero la hermosa mirada de emoción infantil en su rostro la hizo ceder. Él cogió un plato de fresas.

-"Come estas. Quiero saber si tienen un sabor parecido al brillo que besé fuera de tus labios anoche. Conozco el olor, cómo se llaman, pero no sé su verdadero sabor. " Él tomó una fresa redonda regordeta y se la ofreció. Por lo menos era más baja en calorías que los demás alimentos. Darien solucionó eso. Él la cogió antes de que pudiera morderla, la batió alrededor en la salsa de chocolate, y sonrió mientras la regresaba a su boca. -"Come ahora. Quiero saber a qué sabe el chocolate también".

Ella mordió, masticó y luego trago. En el momento en que se había ido de su boca, Darien estaba besándola, experimentando la deliciosa combinación de chocolate y fresa sobre la lengua. No se detuvo allí. Alargó la mano hacia un alimento diferente y Serena se encontró probando un pedacito de todo de nuevo para que pudiera besarla después y comentar sobre el sabor.

Había creado un monstruo. En el momento en que habían intentado todo, ella estaba tan llena que quería una siesta para dormir la mona como un gato.

-"Podríamos pedir la cena", dijo Darien y ella se tapó la boca con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo voy a la ducha y nunca mas comeré. Si salgo y encuentro que has pedido más comida, voy a gritar. ¿Entiendes? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella descubrió su boca.

Él le sonrió.

-"¿Qué tal si te ayudo a quemar las calorías?"

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Proximo Sabado 18 de Octubre para mas capis! **

**Y se acerca el final de esta historia chicas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 7**

Darien era insaciable. No sólo en el dormitorio, también cuando se trataba de comida. Cada día le pedía cosas diferentes en el menú del hotel e insistió en alimentarla. Ella había tratado de convencerlo de que solo lamiera la comida él sí mismo, pero a él no le entusiasmo. Desayuno. Almuerzo. Cena. Cada comida pasó con él besándola entre bocado y bocado. Y al final, cuando todos los besos le habían herido por dentro con tanta fuerza, estaba a punto de reventar y saltar sobre él en más de una ocasión, se besaron como adolescentes en el sofá.

Casi había pasado una semana y no se había vestido en todo ese tiempo o abandonado la suite. Habían estado juntos todo el tiempo, aprendiendo todo sobre sus cuerpos y pasados de cada uno, acerca de las cosas que tenían en común y las cosas en las que se sentían completamente opuestos. Darien sólo se aparto de su lado una vez desde su llegada al hotel y lo había extrañado como loca a pesar de que sólo había estado fuera por poco más de una hora con el fin de alimentarse. Volvió con una bolsa llena de cosas sexys y una botella de vodka llena de sangre para ella, ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa encantadora y una floritura como si fuera una botella del mejor Dom Perignon . El estómago le había gruñido tan fuerte al ver y olor la sangre que se había sonrojado de un tono del rojo más oscuro que el de la sangre. No se le ocurrió preguntar de quién rovenía o cómo diablos la metio en la botella. Lo observo ansiosamente sirviendo en dos copas y se había tragado el contenido de la suya de un trago, causando que Darien riese y rellenara su vaso.

El sexo que habían tenido después fue tan salvaje y hambriento como su primera vez juntos.

El sonido del agua salpicando en la bañera la trajo de vuelta a su actual ubicación. Velas echando un resplandor parpadeante, tibio, alrededor del normalmente austero baño blanco, llenándolo con el relajante aroma de la vainilla. Darien estaba sentado detrás de ella en la inmensa bañera con ella entre sus largas piernas, sus manos perezosamente corriendo arriba y abajo por sus brazos, de vez en cuando las sumergía en el agua y llevaba la espuma de jabón a lo largo de su pecho. Él ahuecó sus pechos, estimulando sus pezones, y ella se relajó contra él.

No era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, pero era la primera vez que habían durado más de diez minutos sin besarse.

-"Esto es bueno ", murmuró y cerró los ojos, pasando sus manos sobre sus muslos musculosos donde se presionaban contra los de ella y rozo sus dedos sobre sus rodillas. Él se rió y se retorció. Había tardado sólo tres días en descubrir que sus rodillas sentían cosquillas. Ella había abusado sin piedad hasta que él se había dado cuenta de que sólo se necesitaba el rose más simple de su dedo en cualquier lugar cerca de la axila para que ella se echase a reír histérica y colapsara hecha un lio.

-"Es bueno", repitió en voz baja y le besó el hombro. Lo percibió relajado con sus sentidos y se alegró de que no era la única disfrutando de pasar tiempo juntos de esta manera. El sexo era fantástico, no podía tener suficiente de él, pero eran momentos como este los que se estaban convirtiendo firmemente en sus momentos favoritos con Darien.

Ella suspiró y envolvió sus manos debajo de sus muslos. ¿Significaba eso lo que temía?. ¿Estaba enamorada de él?

Apenas lo conocía. El corazón le dijo que no le importaba. Habían pasado la semana más increíble juntos y compartido tantas cosas en ese tiempo, abriéndose el uno al otro graduablemente.

-"¿Alguna vez has tenido como amante a una mujer lobo? " Ella le acarició la cara inferior de los muslos por debajo del agua, sintiendo los vellos finos y sus fuertes músculos vigorosos.

-"No antes de ti. ¿Y tú? " Barrió sus labios sobre su hombro de nuevo y movió sus manos hacia su estómago. Ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron cerca de su ingle y suspiró mientras se alejaba de nuevo. Provocador.

Serena se echó a reír. -"Uno o dos. "

-" ¿Mejores que yo? " Sonaba tan grave que se echó a reír otra vez y él la reprendió con un ligero golpe contra su estómago, haciendo ondas con el exterior de su brazo. Rompieron contra sus rodillas encima de la línea de flote y rebotaron contra ella.

-"No." Sonrió. -"Tu eres único. ¿Qué pasa con amantes humanas? "

-"Ninguna. " Besó la curva de su cuello, sus dedos haciendo cosquillas mientras él dejó de lado los mechones húmedos de su cabello que se pegaron a su piel.

-"¿Vampiresas?"

-"Por supuesto. "

Dudó por un latido. -"¿Tienes una en este momento? "

-" ¡No!" La dureza de esa palabra cuando rompió cerca de su oído le causó tensión. La ira onduló a través de sus sentidos, y advirtió que lo había ofendido y estaba acercándose a arruinar este agradable momento de tranquilidad entre ellos. -"Por supuesto que no. Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre, Serena. No he tenido una amante de ningún tipo en mucho tiempo... Definitivamente nada serio desde que empecé Vampirerotique con los otros. "

-" Vampirerotique?" Serena se inclinó hacia un lado y trató de mirarlo por encima del hombro. -"¿Qué es eso? "

-"Un teatro en Londres. Montamos shows para la clientela de vampiros... shows eróticos".

Sus cejas se alzaron. -"Así que ahí es donde aprendiste tus trucos. "

Se estuvo preguntado cómo había aprendido a hacer algunas de las cosas que habían experimentado juntos. Conocía las posiciones que ella nunca supo eran posibles.

-"No." Él negó con la cabeza. -"Yo ni siquiera veo los shows. Busco y recluto a los artistas intérpretes".

-"¿Eso es lo que te trajo a París? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Lo fue. No me he reportado desde el primer momento que puse mis ojos en ti. "

-" ¿En serio ? " Serena se volvió en la bañera, haciendo al agua chapotear hacia atrás y adelante, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ella levantó la mano en el agua y le acarició el pecho. Riachuelos burbujeantes corrían por las puntas de sus dedos, en cascada sobre los picos y valles de su torso afinado. Él parecía delicioso todo mojado y enjabonado, su largo pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y los brazos descansando a los lados de la bañera blanca, rodeada por el parpadeo de las velas. Muy decadente. La apariencia perfecta para el propietario de un club erótico. -"Todo este tiempo has tenido la mente solo para los negocios desde el inicio de algún teatro perverso con tus amigos… - "

-"Te aseguro que es de muy buen gusto. "

-"Apuesto. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que abrieron por primera vez? "

-"Alrededor de un siglo". Sus párpados se cerraron mientras arremolinaba alrededor sus dedos índices de sus pezones y luego los abrió de nuevo.

-"Eso es casi tan viejo como yo. " Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Él había estado en la administración de un club erótico por un siglo. Eso era un montón de tiempo para pasar en torno de actos eróticos y no verlos. ¿Si él reclutaba a los artistas, seguro que le gustaría ver que se desempeñaban bien y satisfacían a la audiencia?

-"Así que, en cien años, solo pusiste tu mente en los negocios... obsesionado con ello... sin tiempo para que el pequeño Cal saliera a jugar... " Ella le pasó la mano por su polla suave bajo el agua y se retorció contra su palma , irguiéndose bajo su caricia. -" Y ahora te has ausentado sin permiso? "

-" Por tu culpa, " siseó entre los dientes y las cuerdas de su cuello se tensaron. -" ¿Cuántos años tienes? "

-"Eso no es lo importante aquí. Realmente dejaste el trabajo por mi culpa? " Ella mantuvo sus caricias , amando la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Darien mientras trataba de concentrarse en hablar en vez de lo que estaba haciendo su mano. Su polla traspaso la superficie del agua, rígida y ansiosa, húmeda y brillante en la luz de las velas. Serena encontró su concentración deslizándose, la tentación de ir a arrodillarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y hundirse hacia abajo sobre su hermosa erección, la estaba quebrando.

-"Realmente lo hice. Te dije que no podía pensar con claridad y me volviste loco. " Él sonrió con fuerza y luego gimió y frotó su polla contra su palma. -" Lo dije en serio. "

-"Bueno, me siento halagada. " Movió su mano a su pecho, se inclino y lo beso largo y lento. Darien apretó la mano en su hombro y la empujó hacia atrás.

-"Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes? " Él no estaba dejándolo.

-"Ciento doce. " Serena se recostó de nuevo y él pasó los ojos color esmeralda sobre ella. Ellos se detuvieron en sus pechos y luego subieron de nuevo a su cara.

"En serio. ¿Tan joven? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Me veo más vieja. Me lo dicen mucho. Son los pechos" .

-"Tienes fantásticas tetas. " Él le tomó ambas en sus frías manos y apretó, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Serena lo atrapó debajo de la barbilla y levantó su cabeza de nuevo para llamar su atención.-" ¿Tu cuántos años tienes? ", Dijo.

-"Cinco centenares. " Lo dijo como si no fuera nada.

-"¡Tú!, viejo pedorro", bromeó con una sonrisa y él se movió tan rápido que casi no lo vio. Él la agarró por la muñeca, tiró de su cuerpo contra el suyo, por lo que sus torsos se presionaban juntos, su polla rígida contra su estómago, y la besó. El agua se derramó por el borde de la bañera y golpeo contra su trasero, olas meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que finalmente se desvanecieron. Cuando la soltó, se desplomó contra él, un poco mareada y cansada por la falta de aire, pero tarareando con satisfacción y calor.

-"Yo no te oí quejarte antes, cuando estabas retorciéndote como un animal salvaje debajo de mí y gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón. " Le sonrió.

Serena se sonrojó. Él se arrodilló en medio de la gran cama, sosteniendo sus nalgas, con las piernas en el aire, sus caderas bombeando duro y rápido, introduciendo su polla en ella mientras yacía indefensa en diagonal, pechos rebotando con cada embestida… Se había sentido tan condenadamente bueno. El hombre pudo igualar su fuerza y su pasión, incluso la llevó más allá de su límite a veces, y cada vez se sentía fenomenal.

Ella levantó una de sus manos de sus pechos y miró sus dedos. -"Vas arrugarte"

¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado en la bañera?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y enrosco tres de sus dedos, dejando extendió su dedo índice y lo chupó. Darien gruñó y frunció el ceño, su mirada lanzándose a su boca. Ella arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la punta de su dedo, burlándose de él, y luego se lo llevo hacia adentro y hacia fuera, chupando más duro.

Darien libero su mano, se puso de pie tan rápido que el agua salpico fuera de la bañera de nuevo y sobre las baldosas, y apoderándose de su muñeca. Tiro de ella poniéndola de pie, la besó con fuerza, y luego la levantó sin esfuerzo para sacarla de la bañera. Ella se deslizo por las baldosas empapadas y cogió una de las toallas, la dejo en el piso para que absorbiera la humedad y darles un poco de agarre. Se movió hacia delante y cogió otra toalla para colocarla en el suelo más adelante.

Se acercó a ella por detrás, deslizó sus manos sobre sus caderas, y acuno su polla dura contra su trasero. Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos cuando él dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer más bajo, frotando su cuerpo entero contra su coño.

Parecía que el pequeño Cal estaba siendo recompensado por todos los años que su amo le había descuidado.

Serena se enderezó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se encontró de frente con su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero en el final del cuarto de baño. Nubes de vapor cubrieron algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero no les dio importancia. Estaba demasiado cautivada por la imagen de ella de pie desnuda y mojada con Darien detrás. La besó en el hombro, sus ojos en los de ella en el espejo, y acarició sus costados. Sus dedos rozaron la parte inferior de sus pechos y ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho, sus párpados cayendo entre abiertos. Sus pulgares se acercaron, pellizcando sus ya estimulados pezones, y ella gimió.

Le sostuvo la mirada en el espejo, con aspecto malvado mientras estaba detrás de ella, su cuerpo ensombrecido por el de ella. Bajo y se restregó contra su trasero, sus ojos se oscurecieron con cada roce de su polla. Al ver el placer en sus ojos, hizo a la idea de hacer el amor con él así, viéndole empujando en ella, viendo su polla aparecer y desaparecer, aún más atractiva.

Serena movió su trasero contra él y jadeo, gruñó y luego la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo con fuerza contra su polla. Él se encajó firmemente en la grieta de su trasero y le dio un par de golpes salvajes. Sus pechos rebotaban con cada uno.

Deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de su cadera y fue su turno de jadear mientras se deslizaba entre sus pliegues suaves, buscando su calor. Él presionó dos dedos contra su clítoris y luego más abajo. Serena se puso de puntillas, inclinándose sobre él equilibrarse, y gimió cuando metió dos dedos en su vagina, arrastro su excitación, y la llevó hasta su clítoris. Él lo rodeó con pereza, agitando de vez en cuando, y estimulo sus pechos con la otra mano . Su boca se movió sobre su garganta, cada beso y aumentando el placer que sentía de su tacto.

Apretó contra ella de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, dibujando sus caderas hacia atrás y empujando hacia adelante. La cabeza roma de su polla dio un golpe a su ano y gimió y se estremeció. Darien gimió y se movió demasiado hacia atrás. Ella frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de contacto y luego la decepción se desvaneció cuando él la volvió hacia un lado y la empujo adelante.

Serena se inclinó y presionó sus manos contra los azulejos de la pared húmeda para mantenerse. Miró a sus reflexiones, gimiendo, Darien se movió detrás de ella, su impresionante polla sobresalía, dura y lista. No podía apartar los ojos de él mientras llevo su derecha a deslizarse por encima de su coño, arrastrándola hacia abajo de su apertura a su clítoris y deteniéndose allí. Acarició el brote, empujándola un poco más cerca del borde con cada caricia, hasta que ella gemía con cada barrido de sus dedos, y luego movió la mano de nuevo hacia arriba. Ella levantó las caderas en súplica, en silencio rogándole que entrara en ella. Quería ver esa larga polla deslizándose lentamente en su cuerpo y sentir el estiramiento al mismo tiempo. Quería verlo retirándose y follarla, ver su trasero tensarse y temblar con cada bombeo salvaje de sus caderas.

Bajo los dedos de nuevo a su interior, hasta el fondo esta vez, y bombeo lentamente con ellos. Ella gimió y tensó los dedos sobre las baldosas. Darien miró al espejo y también gimió, con los ojos en su mano y luego sobre ella mientras le observaba. Él sacó sus dedos y ella pensó que finalmente hundiría su polla en ella, pero él los arrastró hacia arriba en vez.

Se estremeció y gimió mientras él untaba su propia excitación sobre su ano y luego sumergió los dedos de nuevo en su interior para recoger más. Él untado por encima de su apretado agujero y luego metió el pulgar en su vagina caliente. La anticipación le robó el aliento. No había hecho este tipo de cosas con un hombre y esperaba que Darien fuese amable con ella. Él encontró su mirada y vio claramente sus nervios porque sonrió cálidamente.

Sacó el pulgar, se apoderó de su pene con su mano izquierda, y trajo la corona a su núcleo caliente.

Serena gimió en sincronía perfecta con Darien cuando entró en ella, disfrutando la experiencia. Se quedó mirando su polla, viéndola entrar y llenándola. Era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Mantuvo la mirada pegada al punto en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos, cuando Darien retiró casi toda su polla y luego lentamente la penetro de nuevo. Ella gimió. Ese era su Hermosa polla llenándola, enviando ondas de placer a través de ella con cada golpe. No pudo dejar de mirar. Estableció el ritmo entre ellos y ella seguía mirando, sintiendo cómo se sumergió en su centro, así como viendo, alternando entre mirar el placer de cruzando por su cara y su polla. Él la miró a los ojos en el espejo y gimió, bombeando con más fuerza. La idea de que los observaba también que ambos estaban viendo cómo sus cuerpos encajan, envió a elevar su excitación. Le pasó la mano derecha sobre su trasero y ella estaba tan absorta en observar su polla bombeando dentro de ella tensando las nalgas con cada dura embestida, que no se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Al principio, pensó que era sólo el cambio en la posición lo que causó el hormigueo sorprendente que se disparaban a través de ella, pero luego sintió algo empujando más profundo.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y su mirada saltó a su trasero.

Darien presionó su pulgar en su ano y lo introdujo. No podía decir cuánto. La sensación, en combinación con la sensación de su polla hundiéndose en ella era demasiado placer para majar. Ella gimió, se retorció, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en lo que estaba haciéndole, sabiendo que su orgasmo sería la experiencia más increíble si lo hacía. Darien retiró su longitud y la penetró de nuevo, su eje grueso de desapareció en su cuerpo, y ella gritó llegando al clímax.

Todo fue confuso durante unos segundos, los empujes de Darien no frenaron, su mano izquierda sosteniéndola mientras bombeaba dentro de ella.

Darien alivió el pulgar hacia fuera y después lo introdujo un poco más profundo, el ritmo de sus movimientos diferentes a sus embestidas salvajes. Ella gimió y sus rodillas temblaban, amenazando con ceder. "Llévame a la cama ", susurró y lo hizo.

Él se retiró de ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Suspiró cuando se tumbó sobre ella y la rodó sobre su abdomen, levantando su trasero para que pudiera continuar con lo que había estado haciendo. Ella no quería que se detuviera. No cuando se sentía tan bien y él no había llegado al clímax todavía.

Darien frotó sus nalgas.

-"Serena ", susurró y lo miró por encima del hombro. El hambre oscureciendo sus ojos le dijo lo que quería y ella asintió con la cabeza, con ganas de experimentarlo también.

Él la colocó y luego fue a la mesilla de noche. Cogió la botella de lubricante y el vibrador de bala que había comprado cuando salió. Ella se relajó en la cama, saciada por su orgasmo, lista para fundirse. El lubricante era frío, pero pronto se calentó cuando Darien frotó, provocándola con dedos poco profundos dentro de ella. Él le pasó los dedos de nuevo en su núcleo caliente,reavivando su deseo, su corazón palpitando. Ella se retorcía y gemía, el deseo de tomando el control otra vez, haciéndola buscar otro orgasmo.

Serena miró sobre su hombro cuando él retiró sus dedos y gimió mientras untaba cada centímetro de su polla con lubricante. Se acercó a ella, la levantó de la cama, y la abrió con una mano mientras se posicionaba a sí mismo con la otra. Se mordió el labio con el primer empujón de la cabeza roma de su pene contra su ano. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y empujo un poco más profundo. Ella clavó los dientes en su labio inferior. Ardió cuando empujó más adentro y se quedó quieto. Se sentía como si él la estuviera partiendo por la mitad.

Él bajó la otra mano a su clítoris.

-"Relájate", susurró y arremolinaba sus dedos alrededor, distrayéndola del dolor apretado.

-" ¿Siempre duele? "

Sonrió. -"No lo sé. Nunca lo he hecho antes. "

Las cejas de Serena se elevaron. Una primera vez para ambos.

Apretó más lubricante sobre su polla y en ella, y fue un poco más profundo en su interior. El dolor empezó a desaparecer, pero aún ardió. La sensación de sus dedos pellizcando y burlando su clítoris mantuvo su mente fuera del ardor sin embargo. Darien gruñó y gimió cuando se retiró unos centímetros y luego se hundió más profundo.

Dios. Sus dedos bailaban sobre ella, manteniendo su equilibrio sobre el borde, y él presionó más fuerte. Ella gimió con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que él, sintiendo el resto de su polla en su ano. El dolor se calmó mientras se movía lentamente y luego de nuevo, sus dedos girando en su centro. Sumergió el pequeño vibrador, la doble penetración envió un escalofrío a través de ella, y gimió en la almohada.

Cada trazo lento de su pene en su trasero arrancó un gruñido animal de Darien que la puso a temblar. Su ritmo ejecutado con cuidado, un poco más rápido y más duro con cada golpe, su tempo todavía discordante con las embestidas del vibrador a su vagina caliente. Ella gimió y se aferró a las sábanas, aferrándose a ella con la cabeza tambaleando por el placer y por lo cómo de sorprendentemente bien se sentía tener su polla penetrando su ano, estirando su cuerpo.

Darien soltó el vibrador, dejándolo vibrando dentro de su vagina, y sus dedos se movieron a su clítoris otra vez y él lo frotó. Fue demasiado para ella. Serena llegó, violentos temblores acumulándose y su nombre salió con voz ronca de sus labios. Él empujó más profundamente en ella, las caderas bombeando más rápido a medida que su cuerpo se relajó debajo de él, y luego gritó en su oído cuando él llegó a su clímax, inundándola con su semilla. Su polla palpitaba mientras se acomodaba en su espalda, todavía enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo y el vibrador aún vibrando, enviando escalofríos calientes de deseo palpitando hacia el exterior de su centro.

Ella volvió la cara hacia él y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él le lamió un lugar en la parte posterior de su hombro y se estremeció, sufría porque él hiciera lo que quería hacer. Él la miró, hizo una pausa, y luego hundió sus colmillos en el hombro.

Serena gritó, golpeando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y llegó al clímax de nuevo. Olas ardientes se estrellaron a través de ella y Darien gimió, sus dientes enterrados tan profundamente en su carne como su pene lo estaba. Ella gimió y se retorció, drogada por la sensación de él tomando su sangre, por cómo se sentía ser tan poseída por él. Quería poseerlo también.

Tanteó alrededor, dolorosamente torciendo el brazo para llegar al de él. Le agarró la muñeca, hacia ella, y hundió sus colmillos en el antebrazo, mordiendo con fuerza en su suave carne. Su sangre estallo en su lengua, fuerte y embriagador, y él gruñó contra su espalda y la penetró. La sensación de su palpitante polla de nuevo, su semilla fluyendo dentro de ella, y cada trago que bebió de su sangre, así como la oscuridad difusa invadiendo el borde de su visión, le advirtieron lo que venía.

Logró una sola bocanada de sangre antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara.

Cuando Serena despertó, Darien estaba acostado junto a ella en la cama, desnudo y exhausto, su polla suave tocando su cadera. Estaba despierto.

-"Realmente, deberíamos dejar de mordernos durante el sexo ", dijo con una sonrisa saciada y perezosa. -"¿Cómo te sientes? "

-"Increíble. " Se estiró, notando que estaba bajo las sábanas ahora y que el vibrador se encontraba a su lado en la mesa, y que estaba limpio de nuevo. Darien debe haber cuidado de ello.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama suave, sintiendo como si hubiera dormido días. -"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? "

-"Son más de las nueve. Sólo una hora. " Le pasó una mano sobre su hombro y ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron la marca de la mordedura allí. -" Sabes divina. "

-" Mmm , tú también. Mejor que cualquier cosa que haya tenido el placer de beber antes. " Se puso de lado, se inclinó y barrió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Él gimió y la empujó hacia atrás.- "Le estás dando la impresión equivocada. "

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su polla. Ya semi - dura. Lo acarició, provocándolo y disfruto de la manera que él gruñó y frunció el ceño. Le tomó la mano fuera y le dio un manotazo.

-" ¿Por qué no ? " Serena hizo un mohín.

Él sonrió, encantador y guapo, con los ojos verdes brillantes. -"Porque quiero llevarte a cenar. "

-"¿En serio? " Serena se le quedó mirando. -" ¿Como una cita real?. ¿Qué vas a hacer durante la cena? ¿Sólo sentarte allí y verme? "

-"Y te besarte ", dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -"A bañarse y vestirse. "

Serena asintió, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Fue sólo cuando estaba saliendo de la misma que se acordó que sólo trajo una muda de ropa. Ella se envolvió la toalla alrededor y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. Darien todavía estaba recostado en la cama en toda su gloria desnuda. Era difícil mantener el deseo de salir cuando se le veía tan tentadoramente sabroso.

-"No tengo nada que ponerme para ir a un restaurante, " dijo y él frunció el ceño hacia ella.

-"Te puedo pedir algo. "

¿Desde el hotel? A Serena no le gusto el sonido de eso. Ordenó todo para ella y se estaba empezando a sentir como una mujer mantenida, no la independiente que había decidido ser.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó.

-"¿Qué tal si me visto, regreso a mi hotel, y recojo mis cosas . Tengo el vestido perfecto para ese restaurante ridículamente caro que supongo tienes en mente. "

Sonrió como si le divirtiera que podía ver directamente a través de él también y luego un extraño fuego iluminó sus ojos y él le tendió la mano. Se acercó a él, deslizó su mano en la suya, y se dejó llevar a la cama. La sostuvo firmemente a los costados y la besó, y aún sonreía cuando él retrocedió.

-" ¿Todas tus cosas? ", Dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa .

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y que lo hacía feliz. Él quería que viniera para quedarse con él, y quería que se fuera con él cuando tuviera que irse. Ella quería eso también.

Asintió con la cabeza. -"Absolutamente cada cosa. "

La besó de nuevo, con una breve presión dura de sus labios, y luego le palmeó el trasero.

-"Date prisa ".

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, se vistió rápidamente, y ajusto el abrigo alrededor de su cintura.

-"Espérame ".

Darien la acompañó hasta la puerta y la besó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, un beso suave que la calentó hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.

-"Yo no voy a ninguna parte ", susurró contra sus labios y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla de nuevo.

Serena sonrió y retrocedió, riendo mientras lo hacía. Si no se iba ahora, nunca regresaría antes de que los restaurantes cierren. Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta antes de regresar y volvió a besarlo, reacia a apartarse de su lado. Él se rió y apretó los puños.

-"Realmente me voy esta vez. " Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, resistiendo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba por el pasillo y ver si él la estaba mirando. Bajo al vestibule y salió a la acera. El portero llamó a un taxi para ella y se metió en el.

Un hombre se metió por la otra puerta.

-"Este taxi esta tomado ", dijo, y luego frunció el ceño cuando sus sentidos sonaron en alerta.

Miró al hombre de pelo oscuro, incapaz de reconocer su cara en las sombras. Vampiro. Él le sonrió, mostrando los colmillos, y golpeó una mano sobre su muslo con tanta fuerza que picó.

-"He estado esperando a que salieras de ese lugar durante toda la semana ", dijo con una voz extraña, con acento extranjero y su visión vaciló, el sonido nadaba en sus oídos. Ella miró la mano en su muslo y parpadeó. Un tubo de plata con plumas sobresalía de su pierna. Un dardo.

-"¿Qué…" Dijo y se desplomó contra el hombre. Lo último que capto antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una sola palabra.

-"Aéroport"

**Continuara… **

**Quién Habrá Secuestrado a Serena y Porqué? Hacia donde la llevan?**

**Nos vemos el Fin de Semana con Mas Capis y Actualizaciones!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA**** FELICITY HEATON****, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES:**** CRAVE****, ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE VAMPIRE EROTIC THEATRE ROMANCE , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC, ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, DICHO ESTO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 8**

La orden de Malachite era volver a Vampirerotique a tiempo para la actuación especial lo que por fin había obligado a Darien abandonar París. Había esperado a que Serena volviera de recoger sus cosas. Pasaron horas antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a volver y había salido a buscarla. Él no sabía dónde estaba su hotel así que fue al club donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Los tres hombres lobos habían estado allí, y ninguno de ellos estuvo complacido al verlo.

Al principio, él había sospechado que la emboscaron, pero pronto demostraron que la teoría era falsa. Una breve pelea con ellos los convenció de que iba en serio y que sería mejor que contestaran a sus preguntas, si querían vivir para ver otra noche. Cuando respondieron, sus olores y latidos se habían mantenido en calma. No fueron ellos quienes la capturaron. Había vacilado entonces, su fe sacudida y su corazón dolió, brevemente convencido de que por fin se había escapado de él.

Él se había maldecido a sí mismo a continuación. Tendría que haber ido con ella, debió escoltarla a su hotel, esperando a que se cambiara de ropa y recogiera sus cosas, y llevarlas de vuelta a su hotel antes de salir para la cena. Había sido una tontería de su parte dejarla ir sola.

El hombre lobo más grande menciono su manada y Darien recordó entonces que estaba huyendo de su familia. ¿Podrían haberla encontrado? Sólo se necesito otro breve forcejeo para convencer al lobo de proporcionar los nombres de los hoteles en París que su especie frecuentan, impulsados por el instinto de manada de permanecer juntos, incluso cuando provienen de diferentes familias.

Darien los había revisado y tuvo éxito en uno de ellos. Ella había estado viviendo allí. De hecho, su ropa todavía había estado allí y el gerente estaba bastante irritado porque aparentemente había desaparecido antes de pagar. Él había pagado por su habitación y tomado sus cosas con él. En cada una de las cuatro noches siguientes, había tomado una profunda bocanada de su escancia que aun permanecía en su ropa y se fue en busca de ella.

Si hubiera huido, habría tomado sus pertenencias. Alguien le había raptado.

Tenía que ser su manada.

Los hombres lobo en Paris estaban cansados e irritables, molestos por las preguntas que disparo cuando se encontró con alguno. Se había construido una reputación como un irritante no -acepta- mierda de vampiro, en el momento que Malachite le había llamado y le ordenó regresar a Londres. Malachite se había negado a escuchar razón. Su orden fue definitiva.

El vuelo de Darien había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad hace apenas cuarenta minutos. La limusina ya se detenía fuera de la fachada de columnas vintage en el edificio del teatro pero él aún tenía que encontrar la fuerza para salir de ella. Se sentía como si fuera a dejar toda esperanza de encontrarla detrás cuando lo hiciera. No. Siempre había esperanza. Si su manada se la había llevado, entonces él iría con todas las familias de hombres lobos en Gran Bretaña en busca de ella. La encontraría y la traería de regreso. Ella era suya ahora.

Ella era su todo.

Estas últimas noches sin ella fueron una prueba de su voluntad. Él había buscado sin descanso, impulsado por su necesidad de encontrarla y protegerla, para tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos. Cada noche que había pasado lo desgasto un poco más, robando una fracción de su esperanza y su fuerza. Se sentía a punto de colapsar ahora, perdido y a la deriva, incapaz de funcionar, mientras que Serena estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte, probablemente asustada y esperando a que venga por ella. Tenía que encontrarla.

Tan pronto como él hablara con Malachite, tomaría la limusina y saldría de nuevo.

Comenzando esta noche, para no perder un segundo en la búsqueda. Él no cedería hasta encontrarla y que este a salvo en sus brazos de nuevo.

Su Serena.

-"Espérame aquí", dijo, y salió del coche negro. El pavimento fuera del teatro estaba en silencio. Dejó sus cosas en el coche y fue a través de las puertas de cristal y dentro en el vestibule rojo y dorado. Estaba vacío también. Estaba haciéndose tarde. El show ya estaría en marcha.

Darien tomó la puerta lateral que conducía detrás del escenario y caminó por el oscuro pasillo pintado que corría a lo largo de la sala. Él no estaba de humor para hacer una aparición entre las butacas del teatro y Malachite siempre permanecía cerca de las puertas que daban a la pasarela entre la primera fila de asientos y el escenario.

Darien llegó a la gran zona de doble altura -donde escalones conducían arriba y otro corredor detrás del escenario. Abrió las puertas dobles y vio a Malachite cerca, sus ojos azules fijos en el escenario. El vampiro aristócrata lo miró, frunció el ceño y luego se acercó a él. Darien entró en el teatro y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. Malachite se pasó los largos dedos a través del largo de su pelo oscuro y su ceño se endureció. Darien ignoró los sonidos eróticos procedentes del show y miró a la audiencia. No había casa llena. Eso en sí mismo era inusual.

Lo que hizo Darien pausar fue la visión de las barras de acero ribeteando el escenario, convirtiéndose en una enorme jaula. ¿Qué tipo de actuación Malachite estaba poniendo esta noche frente a este selecto grupo? Todos eran aristócratas en los asientos. Normalmente estaban llenos de élite´s y los aristócratas se quedaban arriba en sus palcos.

-" ¿Qué está pasando ? " Darien miró a Malachite.

-"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta", el aristócrata espeto y su mirada se ensombreció. -"¿Dónde diablos has estado? Te has ido el doble de lo que debías y no te has puesto en contacto conmigo por más de una semana. ¿Acaso no tengo suficientes preocupaciones sin que te añadas a una más? "

Darien murmuró sus disculpas.

Malachite resopló y miró de nuevo al escenario. -"Es una actuación especial. Lord Rubeus Death Moon y Lady Esmeralda Death Moon la solicitaron para el cumpleaños de su hijo menor. Yo no sé mucho más sobre el asunto, además de eso. Solicitaron que proporcionáramos el teatro y los actores. Eso fue todo. Resulta que decidieron agregar sus propios actores también... y cuando no pudiste informarme y proporcionar otros hombres lobo para las audiciones, se dedicaron a abastecerse a sí mismos para poder seguir adelante" .

Darien frunció el ceño ante el escenario y las dos parejas fornicando en el otro lado. No se veía muy diferente al show normal, que se pone cada semana.

Había largas cadenas y grilletes atornillados al suelo, sin embargo, y uno de los hombres estaba utilizando una en su mujer, doblándola hacia adelante con los tobillos y las muñecas firmemente aseguradas para que no pudiera moverse mientras él la cogía por detrás. La posición trajo destellos de su momento con Serena en el baño a través de sus ojos y respiró hondo.

Fue entonces que captó el olor de hombre lobo.

Las parejas en el escenario eran lobos? No reconoció a ninguno de ellos de su misión de exploración pero rara vez daba suficiente atención a los artistas potenciales como para que él se acuerde de ellos una vez que llegan al teatro, y Malachite había mencionado que la pareja también trajo a sus propios actores.

Volvió a mirar a Malachite.

El vampiro aristócrata estaba mirando el escenario, su disgusto rodando fuera de él en oleadas tangibles. Algo le había molestado, y Darien tenía la sensación de que no era su acto de desaparición. ¿El espectáculo era lo que lo tenía más agitado que de costumbre o algo que pasó Taiki de nuevo? Cada vez que Taiki estaba pasando por una mala racha, Malachite se convertía en un oso con una sola pista mente- el sangriento asesinato. Darien solicitaba normalmente que le permitiera salir a explorar por nuevos artistas cada vez que Malachite estaba en uno de esos estados de ánimo y dejaba a Andrew para que lidiara con él.

La actuación terminó y cuando el telón se levantó de nuevo… un objeto grande con forma de caja, estaba en medio del escenario, envuelto en un paño de terciopelo negro. Se movió como si alguien estuviera por debajo. El público murmuró, su emoción atando el aire.

El velo que cubría la caja se elevo, revelando una jaula de acero y tres mujeres desnudas acurrucadas en el centro. Una rubia, una morena…

Y Serena.

Darien gruñó.

Serena volvió sus ojos color avellana y corrió a los barrotes, gruñendo y tratando de llegar a él. -"¡Hijo de puta! "

Su corazón se detuvo en seco. Hielo llenó sus venas. Ella pensó que él la había traicionado. Su dolor corría por su sangre, transmitiendo su decepción e ira. Tres grandes vampiros machos entraron al escenario, vistiendo sólo pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados, cada uno llevando un látigo de cuero negro.

El público abucheó.

La puerta de la jaula se abrió y uno de los hombres dio un paso hacia delante, metió la mano en la jaula y agarró a la mujer lobo rubia por su garganta. La arrastró pataleando y gritando hacia el centro del escenario y la arrojó a un lado. Su látigo rompió en su espalda un momento después, haciéndola arquearse y gritando al tiempo que una raya roja brillante apareció y el olor de su sangre llenaba el aire. El público se quedó sin aliento y se inclinó hacia adelante como uno solo, con ganas de más.

Darien gruñó y corrió hacia el escenario, saltando manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el borde.Él se agarró a los barrotes de acero y trató de separarlos, gruñendo y al borde de perder el control. Las barras de acero empezaron vencerse y su corazón se sacudió cuando un segundo vampire arrastró a la morena fuera de la jaula por su pelo, tirando de ella a través del escenario sobre su trasero.

El tercer macho se acercó a la jaula. Serena retrocedió hasta el rincón más alejado, gruñendo y gruñendo hacia el vampiro.

-"Serena " Darien la llamó y ella volvió sus ojos llorosos llenos de miedo. Él se acercó a ella a través de los barrotes, desesperado por alcanzarla para poder protegerla del vampiro.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? " Malachite le agarró del tobillo y lo arrastró hacia abajo. Cayó y golpeó en la alfombra roja con un ruido agudo.

Él se puso de pie de nuevo y llego a las barras de acero antes de que pasara un latido. Malachite agarró su brazo, los dedos presionando dolorosamente a través de las capas de la camisa negra y chaqueta. Darien gruñó y lo apartó de un empujón. La mirada azul pálido de Malachite se volvió glacial y luego comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-"¡Ella es mi amante! " Espetó Darien y renunció a tratar alcanzarla a través de las barras de acero. Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Se estrelló a través de las puertas dobles y se lanzo corriendo hacia la puerta que conducía al escenario.

Él la abrió y salió a la palestra. Los tres vampiros lucían heridas ahora y una buena cantidad de sangre recubría el suelo del escenario negro, haciéndolo resbaladizo. Corrió hacia adelante, más allá de las hembras lobo ahora transformadas. Uno de los vampiros arremetió contra él con el látigo y Darien lo atrapo de la punta antes de pudiera tocarlo, lo retorció alrededor de su brazo y lo sacó de las garras del hombre. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor del grueso mango, lo hizo girar en el aire sobre su cabeza, y lo envió hacia el hombre que lo había atacado. Le golpeo en el pecho, dejando una línea sangrienta. El vampiro le gruñó y Darien rugió en respuesta.

El público comenzó a abuchear más fuerte, esto no era parte del acto. Dos voces sonaron por encima del ruido, sin embargo, protestando en voz alta sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Darien no escuchó. Hizo crujir el látigo otra vez, manteniendo a los tres hombres a raya. Las lobas se reunieron detrás de él, gruñendo y gruñendo, sus pelo erizados. Darien miró a las tres. No sabía cuál era Serena. Con el olor de su sangre derramada combinándose, no podía coger la de ella.

-"Serena ". Agito el látigo de nuevo cuando uno de los vampiros trato de correr. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos. Malachite dijo que el señor y la señora responsables de este espectáculo de terror habían llevado algunos de sus propios actores. Estos hombres tenían que ser ellos. Todo el mundo en Vampirerotique lo conocía y sabían que no debían meterse con él.

-"Quédate ahí. Yo te protegeré".

Las lobas gruñían detrás de él y no sonaba como una respuesta favorable.

Dos se lanzaron junto a él, una a cada lado, y encerraron con sus mandíbulas a dos de los vampiros. Uno descendió con una loba en su brazo. El otro fue menos afortunado. La mujer tenía una buena puntería y mordió su garganta, sangre brotando por su amplio pecho desnudo. Él cayó al suelo esforzándose en vano. El otro vampiro se sacudió a la que lo había atacado y Darien ataco al tercero. Dejó caer el látigo y se lanzó sobre el macho, cortando con garras por el pecho y derramando su sangre. El hombre le dio un puñetazo en varias ocasiones en la mandíbula, su cabeza daba vueltas. Darien no cedía. Arañó al hombre entre esquivar puñetazos, lo que lo debilito al derramar su sangre.

Otra hembra atacó al hombre que había caído, rompiendo la carne.

El vampiro que había sido mordido en el brazo empujo contra Darien y lo envió a chocar contra el muro negro de la parte posterior del escenario. Darien pateo cuando el hombre llegó hasta él, atrapándolo con fuerza en las bolas, y él golpeó su cuello.

-"¡Basta! " La voz de Malachite, entró por encima de los gritos, abucheos, gruñidos y rugidos. Los dos restantes vampiros, y las tres lobos pararon y volviéndose hacia la fuente del sonido.

Malachite tiró de las barras de acero separándolas con sus propias manos, como si fueran de goma. Mostrando formidable fuerza y la furia que rodeaba al poderoso vampiro aristócrata tenía a todos en el escenario mirando fijamente, la lucha olvidada. Las tres hembras se escabulleron detrás hacia la esquina, reuniéndose en un grupo tan apretado que el marrón, negro y castaño de su piel se mezclaba.

Malachite dio un paso a través de los barrotes y frunció el ceño ante sus manos manchadas y luego a los dos vampiros.

-"He permitido que esto continúe por mucho tiempo" , dijo, al borde de la calma, su tono inquietante para Darien . Él se movió lejos de los dos vampiros, su experiencia le hiso moverse. Había visto a Malachite de mal humor y, normalmente, cuando sonaba tan tranquilo como ahora, terminaba en derramamiento de sangre y luego con la muerte de alguna alma desafortunada.

Un hombre de pelo rubio llegó hasta el borde del escenario. -" Explica qué está pasando aquí! "

Malachite volvió su helada mirada a él. -"El show se termino. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto si me hubiese dado cuenta de que este espectáculo enfermo era su intención. Habría solicitado actores, no víctimas. Considero que eso una violación de nuestro acuerdo. Le sugiero a usted y a sus compañeros que se larguen antes de decidirme a hacer que todos paguen por traer un acto depravado y repugnante en mi teatro" .

El hombre no se movió.

Malachite rugió.

Unos segundos más tarde, Taiki entró por las puertas dobles, cadenas rotas chocando contra el metal y esposas de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas, su demasiado largo pelo blanco brillando en la oscuridad de la sala. Andrew entró corriendo detrás de él, vestido sólo con sus pantalones negros, seguidos de cerca por Lita . Su cabello castaño estaba mojado y su bata negra pegada a su esbelta figura.

Taiki miró a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados y buscando, su ancho pecho desnudo agitado mientras arrastraba respiraciones profundas, y vio a la fuente de la irritación de su hermano. Él gruñó, sus ojos destellando color carmesí brillante. El señor Hallebrand se movió entonces, alejándose del inmenso, vampiro que gruño en dirección a él. Taiki era más viejo que la mayoría de los aristócratas, su fuerza el doble que la de su hermano menor, Malachite, y su poder insuperable. El público se decidió, huyendo hacia las salidas, dejando a Lord Rubeus Death Moon y Lady Esmeralda Death Moon y su hijo para valerse por sí mismos.

Andrew cogió el brazo de Taiki y tiró de él hacia atrás, tirando de las rotas ataduras. Parecía que él estaba tratando de contener a un perro de ataque de 300 libras por la forma en que él lidió con un vicioso Taiki que continuaba gruñendo, recibió unos cuantos golpes en el proceso.

Lita saltó en frente de Taiki.

-" ¡Lita, no!" Andrew gritó con evidente angustia ante la idea de que Taiki podría lastimarla.

La masa descomunal de vampiro se detuvo, sus brillantes ojos rojos muertos sobre ella, sus rugidos bajaron a retumbantes gruñidos. Andrew se aferraba a los brazos de Taiki, reteniéndolos a su espalda, sus ojos oscuros clavados en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Taiki, observándolo. Darien no dudaba que intentaría herir a Taiki si el vampiro se atreve a intentar siquiera hacer daño a su pareja. El español era muy protectora con ella, y Darien podía entender por qué, ahora que tenía una mujer en su vida por la que haría cualquier cosa para proteger.

Lita valientemente se acercó a Taiki, tan pequeña y frágil en comparación con el inmensa macho, y suavemente le puso la mano en la mejilla.

Taiki al instante se calmó, cerró los ojos y los afilados picos de ira que emanaba de él se tornaron a suaves ondulaciones.

Malachite no se había movido ni un centímetro desde el primer rugido. Se quedó inmóvil en el centro del escenario, con los ojos pegados a su hermano, llenos de horror.

Lord Rubeus Death Moon y Lady Esmeralda Death Moon eligieron ese momento para hacer un torpe camino a la salida, su hijo pisándoles los talones. Los dos vampiros opuestos a Darien huyeron también, tirando la puerta abierta con tanta fuerza que oscilo hacia atrás de nuevo.

-"¿Taiki? ", Dijo Malachite en un tono suave y el gran macho vampiro lo miró y resopló como una bestia salvaje. Malachite se le acercó con cuidado, se agachó en el borde del escenario, y llegó a través de los barrotes a su hermano mayor. Taiki giró su mejilla para descansar, en la mano grande de Malachite y cerró los ojos.

-"No quise molestarte, " susurró Malachite y Darien se alejó, dejándolo para calmar a su hermano. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Las tres hembras lobo todavía tenían que cambiar de nuevo. Se acercó a ellas. La rubia y marrón se movieron hacia delante, gruñendo y teniendo sus colmillos, sus pelos erizados de nuevo. Estaban protegiendo a la de pelaje oscuro.

Las tres resultaron heridas, manchas de sangre en su piel. La tercera fue herida peor que las otras dos. Él no lo sabía. La piel del lobo era tan oscura que ocultaba la sangre.

-" ¿Serena?" Miró a cada loba por turno. Los dos al frente le gruñeron otra vez y dieron un paso hacia delante, manteniendo la cabeza baja, las orejas yendo hacia atrás.- "No voy a hacerte daño... a ninguna de ustedes ".

La hembra de pelaje negro cambió lentamente, su pelaje cayendo hacia atrás para reveler una piel pálida manchada de sangre, sus extremidades torcidas de nuevo en forma humana. Ella gruñó y gimió, y luego se acurrucó de lado cuando termino su transformación.

-"Serena ". Darien trato de llegar a ella y las otras lobas se abalanzaron sobre él. Retrocedió de nuevo y Serena se empujó hacia arriba, sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-"No tuve nada que ver con esto", dijo y ella lo miró a través de su pelo castaño enmarañado, sus ojos color avellana oscuros y fríos. -"Por favor, Serena. Me conoces. Yo solo consigo artistas, nunca a víctimas. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que iba a suceder. Pensamos que querían actores lobos, no personas a las tratar como animales y abusarlas".

Su estómago se revolvió al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si él no hubiera regresado. Los vampiros, obviamente, habían recibido la orden de romper a las mujeres lobo y ponerlas de rodillas antes de violarlas, y posiblemente matarlas. Le enfermaba.

Era una cosa representar algo natural, como un vampiro cazando un humano, y alimentarse ante una audiencia, dándole al humano placer por lo que no sentían dolor, y crear una ilusión de la muerte que satisfaga a la audiencia de vampiros. Era completamente otra cosa violar y abusar de una criatura consciente, utilizándola por recreación y luego matarla.

Vampirerotique no había matado a nadie en el escenario en años. Era fácil engañar al público haciéndole creer que los humanos murieron, como siempre lo habían hecho en el pasado. El olor de la sangre y el sexo cuando se combinan con la imagen de una alimentación eran suficientes para hacer que incluso el vampiro más fuerte, el más antiguo de su tipo, se nublara con el hambre y el placer. Todo era controlar y alimentarse de los humanos hasta hacer que su corazón se desacelere al límite y el público se dejaba engañar.

Ciertamente hacia al negocio mucho más limpio y más fácil. Todo el mundo estaba feliz. Los seres humanos eran pagados generosamente por sus relaciones eróticas, tal como se les había prometido, y tenía sus recuerdos de la noche borrados, el público recibía su satisfacciones de la sangre, el sexo y la muerte aparente, y los artistas vampiros estaban bien alimentados. Ninguna necesidad de deshacerse de cadáveres. Sin cargos de consciencia. Justo como le gustaba.

-" Serena ", susurró y cayó de rodillas. -"Créeme por favor. Cuando desapareciste, yo no sabía qué hacer. Busqué por todos lados. Pensé que habías sido tomada por aquellos lobos, y luego por tu manada. He venido aquí esta noche con la intención de decirle a Malachite que me iría de nuevo de inmediato para rastrear a tu manada y encontrarte".

-"¿Qué? " Malachite se volvió hacia él y Darien no le hizo caso. Murmuró para sí mismo. -"Yo no necesito esto. No después de lo que paso con Andrew".

Darien lo sabía. Él había declarado abiertamente que ella era su amante en frente de un gran grupo de aristócratas esta noche. Se filtraría a través de los demás y, después, a los vampires de élite. El impacto potencial de a su negocio era aterrador, pero no tanto como el otro problema que se estableció firmemente al frente en su mente, aterrándolo. Sus padres se iban a hacerle una visita cuando se enterasen de que tenía un amante que es mujer lobo.

Traer humanos a la familia era una cosa. Una mujer lobo? No se sorprendería si lo repudian. Y no le importaba. Lo soportaría, si eso significaba estar con Serena.

-" Serena ", dijo, tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo.- "Déjame atender tus heridas. Sólo quiero protegerte. Te amo, Serena... y yo sé que me amas" .

Ella bajo la mirada, carmesí calentando sus mejillas.

Él se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella. Las dos lobas gruñeron de nuevo.

-"Está bien ", dijo Serena por fin. "Él no me hará daño. Lo dice en serio. "

-"Maldito sea no está bien", Malachite murmuró y se dirigió a las barras dobladas. Se deslizó a través de ellas y saltó hacia abajo sobre la alfombra roja. Tomó a Taiki de Andrew y llevó a su hermano fuera del teatro.

Andrew miró a Darien, sonrió y se llevó Lita.

Darien no iba a celebrar el hecho de que Malachite no lo haya matado, todavía no. Estaba seguro de que el poderoso vampiro solicitara su presencia en su oficina lo suficientemente pronto. Él le enfrentaría, llegado el momento, pero en este momento tenía que atender a Serena y las otras dos mujeres. Ellas cambiaron, cubriéndose con sus manos.

Cogió la cubierta de la jaula de terciopelo negro y la rompió en tres pedazos. Las dos mujeres se tomaron los tres pedazos de él, la rubia envolvió uno sobre los hombros de Serena mientras se levantaba.- "¿Estás herida?" Esperó con ansiedad su respuesta. Con toda esa sangre en ella, era difícil saber si alguna de sus heridas es grave, o si eran sólo cortes superficiales y el resto sangre de los vampiros.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Nada más que rasguños... sólo un poco conmocionada".

Quería localizar a los vampiros que habían hecho esto y matarlos por esa sola razón. El miedo aún persistía en su esencia y en su sangre en su interior. Se resistió a la necesidad de llegar a ella y tocarla, para consolarse y calmar su enojo al sentirla y confirmar que estaba bien. Miró a las otras mujeres lobo.

-"¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

Todavía parecían desconfiar de él, pero ambas negaron con la cabeza. Caminó hacia Serena y casi esperaba que gruñan nuevo y le obligaran a retroceder.

-"Tengo un coche fuera." Darien dijo mirándola y a las dos hembras. -"Voy a llevarlas al hotel Langham, todos los gastos pagados por supuesto, y voy a cuidarlas. No puedo compensar lo que paso aquí... pero puedo prometer que todas ustedes estarán a salvo".

Las dos mujeres no parecían que aceptarían una oferta de este tipo de un hombre obviamente involucrado con el teatro en el que casi fueron asesinadas.

Serena pasó junto a ellas y alargó la mano hacia él. Alivio golpeo a través de él y metió la mano por debajo de la de ella, cerró los dedos alrededor, y suspiró. Se sentía tan bien volver a tocarla. Él la atrajo en sus brazos y la abrazó, envolviéndola cuidadosamente, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, ella estaba a salvo ahora. No le importaba lo que el futuro les traiga, o lo enojado de Malachite o cómo sus padres reaccionaran a la noticia de que se enamoro de una mujer lobo. Él solo se preocupaba de que Serena esté a salvo.

-"Te amo", le susurró al oído, consciente de que las dos mujeres estaban viéndolos y escuchando. Él enredó sus dedos en el pelo ondulado y se apoyó en ella.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que su mejilla apretaba contra la suya, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Yo también te amo."

Darien cerró los ojos y suspiró, calor llenándolo e instándolo a hacer que lo dijera otra vez. Él no tuvo la oportunidad. Ella habló antes de que él pudiera.

-"Vamos a necesitar suites." Serena retrocedió y se quedó pensativa, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Ver esa mirada le tranquilizó más que nada que ella pudiera haber dicho. Ella estaba sana y salva, y no iba a huir de él, pero estaba seguro de que le haría pagar y a Vampirerotique, generosamente por lo que le paso a ella ya sus compañeras. -"Las mejores suites y la mejor comida y los mejores vestidos, y no habrá fecha de salida... y el nombre de los hijos de puta que organizaron esto".

Abrió los ojos y miró a las dos mujeres. Sus ojos amarillentos lo miraron, salvajes y peligrosos, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a la perfección. Querían vengarse también.

-"Lo que mis damas quieran, mis damas recibirán... incluyendo un guardaespaldas vampiro. Voy a realizar el rastreo de los vampiros con ustedes y vamos a tratar con ellos juntos. Quiero su sangre por esto también" .

Serena asintió. Las dos mujeres hicieron eco de su acuerdo. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros esbeltos y la condujo desde el escenario, las dos mujeres seguían detrás. La venganza tendría que esperar. Primero debía atender a Serena y sus compañeras, asegurando que sus lesiones sean vistas y que se sientan a salvo de nuevo y en camino hacia la recuperación de su terrible experiencia.

-"Tengo tus pertenencias ", dijo y ella lo miró.

-"Realmente me estabas buscando ", susurró y él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Me volví loco sin ti, Serena. Tenía que encontrarte y tenía que tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. Volví con la intención de dirigirme directamente a rastrear tu manda y enfrentar a su alfa. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí. Sólo estoy contento de haber llegado aquí cuando lo hice. Me hubiera gustado haber llegado antes. " Su voz se quebró cuando imágenes de lo que podría haber sido cruzaron por sus ojos y apretó cerrándolos, tratando de empujarlas lejos.

Estaba seguro de que Malachite lo habría detenido si él no hubiera estado aquí para hacerlo él mismo. Malachite había parecido verdaderamente angustiado por lo que presencio en el scenario antes de que el acto se volviera repugnante. Cuando el velo se había levantado para revelar a las tres mujeres lobo, Darien había sentido el aumento en su ira que lo empujó a la zona volcánica. Los vampiros tuvieron suerte de que Malachite no se descontrolase y masacrara a todos.

Serena apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Darien, trayéndolo de nuevo a ella. -"Has llegado a tiempo, y eso es todo lo que importa. Has hecho algo malo esta noche ¿no? "

Darien asintió. Malachite iba a asegurarse de que lo supiera bien, muy pronto.

-"No me importa lo que piensen esos vampiros... Ni siquiera me importa lo que Andrew, Taiki y Malachite piensan de mí. Me pueden castigar todo lo que quieran. Todo lo que importa es que Te amo, y que estás a salvo ahora, de vuelta en mis brazos. " Él sonrió cuando ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, sus adorables ojos avellana llenos de calidez y afecto. -"Eres adictiva... sentirte, tocarte, tus besos, tu sonrisa... el sonido de tu voz y cómo te sientes en mis brazos cuando estamos durmiendo juntos. Te ansió".

Ella sonrió. -"Ansío algo también. "

-"¿A mí? ", Dijo.

Su sonrisa se volvió malvada. -"Eso es un hecho. He pasado una semana contigo y no puedo sacarte de mi sistema... y ahora planeo ir a ese hotel, sin duda, de fantasía que has mencionado y te tendré todo para mí durante una semana o tal vez cinco" .

-"O tal vez para siempre. " Esas palabras salieron de él antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Serena se puso tensa y lo mismo hicieron las dos mujeres detrás de él. No era todos los días que un vampiro expresa la intención de pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer lobo, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y ahora que estaba por ahí fuera, se sentía más ligero por dentro, como si un peso se levantase de su corazón .

Su sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Era brillante y deslumbrante.

-"O tal vez para siempre", repitió ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella una vez más, caliente, de la cabeza a los pies. -" ¿Pero sabes lo que realmente ansió?"

-" ¿Qué? " Le rozó un beso sobre su pelo y tenía la sensación de que la factura de la comida en el hotel iba a ser incluso más alta que el costo de las habitaciones y la ropa juntas.

-"Tocino y huevos, " ella dijo y sonrió.

Caminaron un poco más lejos a través del teatro, en dirección al vestíbulo. Esa fue una pequeña lista de alimentos para su mujer lobo. Algo le decía que ella no había terminado. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió para sí misma, con los ojos iluminados, y se frotó el estómago.

-"No. .. Tengo muchas ganas de panqueques y waffles, con fresas y crema… y salsa de chocolate. Con un batido. Plátano ... y un batido tropical " .

Darien miró por encima del hombro a las dos mujeres detrás de él, tratando de ver si se trataba de un comportamiento típico de lobos y que ellas estaban pensando en toda la comida que querían también. Ellas estaban mirando en la nuca de Serena, sonrisas extrañas en sus rostros, como si se tratara de una broma y él y Serena no lo entendieran.

-"… Y quiero el tocino en el batido... y oh... Quiero cebollas... y remolacha. ¿Puedo tener un poco de remolacha? Remolacha de cebolla, helado" .

Cada paso más cerca de la limusina que daban, su lista de alimentos que ansiaba se convirtió extraña y la temperatura se volvió más frío alrededor de Darien, hasta que apenas se movía.

Ansiaba.

Bajó la vista hacia su mano sobre el terciopelo negro que cubría su estómago, repasó la lista de cosas extrañas que quería comer, recordó que las hembras humanas tenían tal comportamiento en determinados momentos, y luego la forma en que las dos mujeres lobo habían estado protegiéndola en el escenario. Volvió a mirar a las hembras. Ellas le sonrieron.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Tragó saliva.

Serena sonrió mirándole. -" ¿Qué pasa? "

Frunció el ceño y pensó en la forma de abordar el tema. Parecía imposible. Se dijo que era porque lo era. Para demostrarlo, puso su mano sobre la de ella y centró sus sentidos en su vientre, para sentir más allá de sus manos.

-" ¿Darien? " Dijo, y en ese momento, él sintió el pequeño pulso de la vida en su interior. Sus ojos se ampliaron. -"No es posible ", dijeron al unísono.

-"Sin duda si lo es. " La hembra rubia empujó la puerta al vestíbulo. La morena asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Serena antes de pasarla. -"Lo he visto antes. "

Darien se quedó mirando a los ojos de Serena.

El shock en ellos se desvaneció y luego dejó caer su mirada hacia su vientre y sus manos unidas. Darien entrelazo sus dedos, su silencio demuestro que ella no tenía por qué tener miedo. Se quedaría con ella a través de todo, se mantendría a su lado para criar a su hijo con ella.

Nunca había pensado en una familia antes, pero no podía pensar en nadie más en el mundo con quien preferiría empezar una que con Serena. -" Pase lo que pase ", dijo, y encontró su mirada de nuevo.- "Esta es una prueba de nuestro amor. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ser un buen padre y un buen compañero para ti, Serena. Vamos a criar a nuestro hijo juntos, rodeado de amor, por lo que nunca se sentirá como un paria. Se sabrá que el amor entre nuestras especies es posible. Se mi compañera, Serena... mi esposa... y yo seré tu marido" .

Ella sonrió, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó.- "Sí".

Darien la abrazó, la tomó en sus brazos para acunarla, y la llevó hacia el coche. -"Ahora, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para conseguirte una suite y todos los alimentos que ansias", dijo.

Ella le sonrió. -"He cambiado de opinión. Ansió algo más ahora. "

Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

-"Tengo una intensa ansiedad de ti."

Darien gruñó y la besó. Él podía satisfacer ese antojo. Él pasaría la próxima semana satisfaciéndola y cada deseo que tenga, haciendo el amor con ella desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer, y luego dormiría con ella en sus brazos. Y luego, cuando termine la semana, lo haría todo otra vez, y luego repetir de nuevo.

Para siempre.

**Fin**

**Pues Hemos Llegado al Final de Esta Historia! **

**Gracias a todas por sus Follows y Favoritos!,**

**Nos Vemos en el Libro 3 de Esta Saga Tan Pronto Lo Lea Para Acomodar a los Personajes, El Libro 3 es la Historia de Malachite!**


End file.
